


The River

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

“爱情究竟是什么？我看还不如性重要。”

“你这个问题太傻了，一个鸡生蛋蛋生鸡的问题，不必认真。”

“可我就是想弄明白，脱离了性，还会不会有爱。”

 

门窗紧闭的室内一片旖旎春色。瘦巴巴的青年浑身赤裸躺在床上，躺在他没有血缘关系的弟弟的身下，双眼半眯，双唇半张，四肢舒服地舒展开来，享受身上人肆无忌惮地顶弄。

粗硬烫热的器官埋在Omega的后穴里，层层叠叠的软肉聚拢而来，分泌着汁水绞紧那根东西。Omega不愧是Omega，天生放荡淫乱，Alpha稍稍动一下就操开了柔软的穴眼儿，连深处的小口都张开来，像一张嘴吸着硬胀的龟头。

“阿山……唔……再往里……”

艺兴的发情期到了，从昨天开始，卧室里充满他的信息素味道，香甜的百合花味道。他尚未被哪个Alpha标记，又被禁止——被他的弟弟禁止使用抑制剂，自然的，热潮席卷全身，他实在忍受不了，再一次向他的弟弟求助。

阿山乐于做这份“苦差事”，从昨天开始，没走出过卧室一步，确切来说，没离开这张双人床半步。

“已经到底了呢……”阿山贴着艺兴的耳朵低语，他低沉且略微沙哑的嗓音是火上浇油，害他的哥哥抖得厉害。

艺兴被情欲困扰，胡乱地亲吻阿山，用泛红的下垂眼可怜巴巴地望着弟弟，“可是里面还是很痒……”他高高抬起屁股，又扭来扭去，无声地勾引弟弟。

阿山冷笑道：“兴儿太饥渴了，像只小骚狐狸。”

虽然他们是名义上的兄弟，但阿山从来不用敬语，总是“兴儿、兴儿”这样唤着艺兴的乳名。艺兴并不抗拒，甚至很喜欢阿山这般称呼他。他甜甜地笑起来，啄了一口阿山的嘴角，“怎么办？我是小骚狐狸，阿山帮帮我啊……”

操。阿山暗暗骂了一声。随即直起腰，一双宽大手掌压紧艺兴的腿根，结实的公狗腰疯狂地晃动着，他力气好大，一下一下撞红了艺兴的屁股。白嫩又挺翘的屁股被他撞得直发颤，颤出了浪花。

阿山觉得有意思极了，这人哪儿哪儿都瘦，偏偏屁股上肉最多，跟他另一个即将和他结婚的Omega一模一样。

他把艺兴翻过去背对自己跪趴着，用膝盖粗暴地分开艺兴双腿，整个人挤在对方两腿间，撸动着沾满香甜汁水的鸡巴挤进了Omega的穴眼儿。穴里面存了太多的水，又好紧，无论怎么操都操不松。他扬起下巴发出舒爽的叹息，晃动腰部操干身下的Omega。

艺兴被他干得只会浪叫，嘴巴都合不上，口水顺着嘴角跌落。阿山弯下腰，细细舔去艺兴嘴角的口水，略微粗糙的舌面带来阵阵酥麻，酥麻感变成细小的电流，跑遍全身上下，害后面的穴眼儿都不自觉收紧。

“操，别夹我……”阿山一巴掌扇向眼前饱满的臀肉，那地方立时通红，穴眼儿又收紧了几分，夹得他欲仙欲死，“妈的，听不懂吗？别夹我。”说着，频率更快地干着Omega的屁股，像对待什么死敌，非要把那地方操松操软，操成合不拢的圆筒状。

耻骨撞着屁股发出啪啪的声音，好响，艺兴听着，满足极了。他反手抓住阿山的手往自己胯下引，回过头，软绵绵地说：“阿山，给我摸摸……”

“摸哪儿？”阿山喘着粗气问。

“摸这儿，你看，水流个不停……”

淫词浪语配着泛红的眸子，阿山觉得自己那根东西硬得发疼。他用力捏了捏艺兴流着水的阴茎，换来Omega拔高了嗓音的尖叫，他坏笑着说：“兴儿是要射了吗？”他说就说吧，还故意揉捻着敏感的冠状沟，甚至故意用龟头戳弄Omega的敏感点，那地方软得跟什么似的，戳一下就涌出不少汁水，鸡巴像泡在温泉里，爽得头皮都发麻。他换了角度，试探性顶着Omega的生殖腔，那是更为柔软且敏感之处，破开那地方，再射精进去，Omega就会怀孕——

“唔！阿山……别……”艺兴终于反应过来，挣扎着要从阿山身下离开，他语无伦次哀求阿山别顶开那儿，别射进去，射哪儿都行，就是不能射进去。

啪的一声响动，极为清脆，Alpha硕大的器官整根没入穴眼儿，毛茸茸的囊袋抵着会阴，耻毛蹭红了软嫩肌肤。

阿山一口咬住艺兴的后颈，含糊不清地发狠，“我偏要射进去——”他抓起艺兴的胳膊，将对方整个人搂在怀里，由上到下操干后穴，“我要让你怀上我的种，让你生下我的孩子。”

阿山生气了。意识到这点的艺兴瞬间慌乱，他艰难地回头，入眼便是阿山通红的眸子，原本清澈的杏眼变成了恶魔的眼睛，他感到害怕，却逃不了箍紧自己的双臂，只得软了眼神再次恳求：“别，阿山，真的不行……”

怎么就不行？他妈的怎么就不行！

他伸手探向前方，手掌覆盖艺兴柔软的胸部，不知轻重的揉捏一对软肉，艺兴被他捏疼了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，可即便如此，艺兴仍不肯松口，不断地可怜地哀求道：“求你了，阿山……”

巴掌大的脸上遍布泪痕，艺兴哭得全身都泛红，阿山心软了，他最见不得艺兴哭，那些酸涩的眼泪仿佛流进他的心里，泡着他一颗心泡得酸软。

Omega在Alpha怀里困难地转过身，一双手抱住Alpha的肩膀，哄孩子一般抚摸Alpha的发丝，“阿山……答应我吧……”

阿山把脑袋埋进艺兴的肩窝，说话声听上去有些闷，“是因为小勋吗……”

怀里的人猛地一震，又很快软了手脚，带着南方口音的软糯语调缓缓响起，“你要结婚了——”

“我不要结婚，”他像个小孩子，倔强地看着艺兴，“我不要和那个人结婚。”

艺兴叹口气，说：“你标记了他，你必须要负责任。”

他妈的该死的Alpha的责任。

阿山还想再说什么，却突然被艺兴推倒。Omega骑在他身上淫乱地晃动着身体，湿软的穴眼儿上下套弄肉棒，汁水因为动作濡湿了整片鼠蹊，反驳之词生生被阻断在嘴边，阿山又气又恨，可他没办法对艺兴发脾气，只好把这些情绪化作欲望通通发泄给艺兴的身体。

处于发情期的Omega本就没有太多力气，不消片刻，艺兴就瘫倒在阿山身上，软绵绵地求阿山动一动，阿山不想动，想惩罚不遂他心意的哥哥，可是那个绞着肉棒的穴眼儿好像活过来，吸着他咬着他，勾引他操干。他输给了本能，双手箍紧Omega的胯骨，钝重且粗暴地干着柔软潮湿的穴。

穴里的汁水太多了，因为他的搅弄发出扑哧扑哧的声音，汁水几乎喷溅出来，两人相连的下体一片泥泞。阿山坐起来，咬住艺兴粉嫩的乳尖，手指也摩挲着同样粉嫩的阴茎，艺兴被他摸得射了，精水一股一股地往外涌。两天的时间做了太多次，精水变得稀薄，恍惚还以为是失禁了。

阿山捻了捻指腹，调笑道：“兴儿是尿了吗？”

“啊啊——别、别摸了……唔……阿山……”

“好，不摸了——”

弟弟难得听话，艺兴有些讶异，但是很快，讶异全部化作了害羞——阿山把手放进嘴里，当着他的面吸得啧啧作响。

“像不像兴儿吃鸡巴的声音……嗯？像不像？”

荤话与极为色情的画面冲击着艺兴，屁股里还有一根粗大的东西肆无忌惮冲撞着，他闷哼一声，穴眼儿里面剧烈地收缩颤抖，汁水喷了出来，他被他没有血缘关系的弟弟、一个木本味道的Alpha干得潮吹了。

湿黏的汁水浇在鸡巴上，阿山心潮澎湃，抽出那根东西又推倒艺兴，对着哥哥的脸打飞机。白汁悉数射在了艺兴脸上，就连睫毛都黏着几星精液。艺兴有些睁不开眼，巴巴去够阿山的手，求阿山给他擦干净。阿山一把拂开艺兴的手，用自己的舌头一点一点舔了哥干净。从睫毛到下巴，从锁骨到后颈，又舔又亲的，艺兴被他的动作弄得很痒，眯着眼轻声发笑。到最后，阿山咬住散发信息素的后颈，门齿搭着犬齿细细碾磨，直到Omega再度闭起眼轻哼，他才加重力气做了临时标记。

暂时得到安抚的Omega陷入昏睡，阿山看着，一遍一遍抚摸艺兴的脸庞，他既难过且迷茫，天知道他有多么想把这个人变成自己的Omega，做梦多想，但这个人是他名义上的哥哥，便意味着只能拥有一段不可告人的隐秘关系。

该怪谁？怪自己一时意乱情迷标记了另一个Omega？还是责怪那张具有法律效应的纸？亦或是最爱捉弄人的老天爷？

阿山苦笑着摇摇头，穿好衣服离开前吻了吻艺兴的嘴角，“明天要去试礼服，我叫小勋来。”

艺兴似乎听见他的低语，睁开困倦的双眼，又一次哄孩子般地说道：“你乖乖的，别对小辰乱发脾气。”

然而回应他的只有沉默，以及离开卧室的脚步声。


	2. Chapter 2

“Beta又如何？怨不得他们说你在某些方面太过较真。”

“不，你不明白，那无关性别分化，是希望落空，你懂吗？当你满心欢喜期盼着某件事，到头来却成了一场空，你甘心吗？”

“你怎么知道我不明白，实际上……我也希望落空过。”

 

对于世勋这几年来的变化，艺兴只能想到“意料之外”这个词语。

世勋是阿山最好的朋友，自然与艺兴相熟。几乎从孩提时代起，三人形影不离的度过了青春年少。

艺兴十八岁的时候性别分化了，Omega，养父母并未表现的多么惊讶，似乎早已预料到这份结果。阿山却兴奋极了——他的家族诞生过许多Alpha，待到他自己分化那天，也必定会是Alpha。Alpha与Omega，命中注定要结合为一对伴侣。虽然有着道德以及法律关系束缚，但阿山从来不惧怕这些，他都想好了，无论如何都会说服父母同意自己和艺兴成为伴侣。然而世事总难预料，尽管在成为Alpha的第一天就对自己名义上的哥哥做了临时标记，可真正的标记却在意乱情迷之下给了另一个Omega，当然，这都是后话了，暂且按下不表。

至于世勋，一直到二十岁仍未出现任何的分化迹象，吴家父母带他去做体检，报告单上明晃晃的检验结果刺疼了世勋的眼睛——Beta，自制力强的Beta，对信息素不敏的Beta，无法让Omega怀孕的Beta。

都好像晴天霹雳，艺兴与世勋受到极大的打击——在这之前，两人已经秘密交往将近一年，他们约好了，等世勋迎来性别分化成为Alpha，他们就去注册结婚。如今这样一份结果摆在眼前，说是晴天霹雳都有些轻。

怎么就成了Beta呢？艺兴想不通，无论从哪方面来讲——比如世勋的行为处事，比如吴家也诞生过许多Alpha的基因——成为Alpha应该是命中注定的结果。是，少年时期的世勋的确体格瘦弱，加之长相乖巧性格腼腆，怎么看都不像会成为Alpha的人。但结果扎扎实实摆在了眼前。

艺兴头一次对Beta这个字眼感到憎恨，他控制不住自己的情绪，做了许多伤害旁人的事。养父母先找了阿山，希望能用多年的兄弟情阻止艺兴迈进无法回头的深渊，不过很抱歉，你真的不能指望一个Alpha对一个Omega做出什么有效的劝告行为——他不让艺兴怀孕已经是极大的克制了。

养父母只好去找世勋。那时候，约莫有半年的时间没有见到艺兴，他的逃避，艺兴的逃避，两人之间的关系非常恶劣。

有多恶劣呢？这么说吧，半年后的第一次见面，艺兴当着世勋的面要求某个陌生的Alpha永久标记自己。面对满屋子的百合花味道，世勋不为所动，甚至连勃起的欲望都没有半点。可是当他看见那个Alpha的嘴唇贴上艺兴的后颈，愤怒、痛苦、嫉恨等等等等各种乱七八糟情绪包裹了他，要不是会所的保安冲进来阻止，他恐怕会犯下故意杀人的罪过。

奇怪的是，两人反而因为这件事达成了和解，甚至发生了关系——说来也讽刺，Beta无法感知Omega的信息素进而发情，却可以在Omega需要的时候满足Omega的欲望。但破镜不能重圆，他们再也回不到过去了。再后来，就成了现在这样，两人只在艺兴每个月的发情期见面，如果这个月的发情期被阿山占了，那就等到下个月，如果下个月还是属于阿山，那就等到下下个月，循环往复，不止不息。

世勋坐在卧室门外抽完最后一根烟，又吃了块薄荷糖，才打开门走进去。在这之前，他和艺兴已经有三四个月没见面。

预料之中，卧室里充满百合花的香味，那味道太过馥郁，脑袋都有些疼。想当然，他并没有感受到信息素真正所包含的东西，只是觉得香，太香。

艺兴侧躺在床上直勾勾望着世勋，一截黑色的粗壮东西伴随嗡嗡作响的震动声时隐时现。那双眼角下垂的眸子红通通湿漉漉，看见世勋走过来，眼睛在一瞬间变亮了。

世勋掏出手帕替艺兴擦拭干净脸上的汗水，始终沉默不语。

艺兴乖巧如同幼兽，爬进世勋怀里，软绵绵地说：“小勋，你终于来了……”说罢，伸出舌尖一下下舔舐对方棱角分明的下颌线，一双手也解开对方的衬衫扣子，用自己赤裸的热烫的身体贴近Beta信息素不敏的身体。

这样的艺兴又不是幼兽了，是伊甸园的蛇，极尽所能引诱闯入者上钩。

皮带也被解开了，半勃起的东西被艺兴含在嘴里，舌头直直舔过肉棒表皮，再绕着冠状沟打圈，有一下没一下的戳弄马眼。最后把整根都吃进去，来回晃动头部，模拟性交动作吃着肉棒。

拜这几年来阿山和世勋的调教所赐，艺兴的口活很好，他深知如何动作能取悦对方，甚至为了取悦——不，应该说为了获得性快感，不惜表现的如同妓女。但这样做有错吗？没错，从古至今人类都被欲望驱使，没谁能躲开欲望，即便是Beta也不能。

那东西在嘴里越来越大，开始硬胀的龟头挤开紧窄的喉部，操干后穴一般操着喉咙。艺兴忍下生理性反胃，抽出后穴里的按摩棒扔去一旁，抬起头用一双湿漉漉的眸子看着世勋。他松开嘴，巴巴地说：“世勋，抱我去那儿，我想去那儿和你做爱。”

他指着床边的躺椅，那上面铺了羊绒毯，又暖又舒服。

世勋低下头吻了吻艺兴汗涔涔的鼻尖，说：“好，我抱你过去。”说着，结实有力的臂膀将艺兴整个人抱在怀里。他故意放慢脚步，胯下硬邦邦的东西因为走动时不时碰上艺兴早已张开的后穴，惹得怀里人发出不耐烦的闷哼。

“我不要去了，”艺兴委屈极了，饥渴的后穴吃不到想吃的东西，开始啪嗒啪嗒流下汁水，“你走得那么慢，我等不及了，就在这儿和我做爱。”

他想从世勋怀里下来，可是那双臂膀将他紧紧箍着，执意要把他带去他原本想去的地方。

“不行，要是你像上回那样又尿在地毯上，打扫起来会很麻烦的。”

上回，时隔三四个月的上回，他好久没见到心爱的人，一进门就把世勋按在地上发情。他太久没有品尝Beta的身体，第一遍就失禁了，淡黄色液体稀稀拉拉流出来，弄脏了地毯，他不得不扔了那块很喜欢的羊毛地毯。

“对不起……”他讨巧地啄着世勋左脸颊的痣，“我们还是去躺椅上吧。”

“不，这不怪你，”世勋温柔地亲吻艺兴，想了想，硬是把那句“要怪就怪阿山霸占你太久”咽了下去。他不想让这个人自责，毕竟Omega生来就是要与Alpha结合的，谁让他不是Alpha呢。

把人放在躺椅上又摆出准备交媾的姿势，世勋再三确认过艺兴的后穴已经足够湿润，才扶着肉棒顶进后穴。期间，艺兴耍起小孩子脾气，忍不住拿阿山做对比，口不择言说要是阿山早就进去了，说完就后悔，慌忙向世勋道歉，后者并未表现出嫉妒或者不耐，始终温柔地亲吻他的后背，就连操干穴眼儿的动作都温柔，生怕动作稍微重些就会弄疼他似的。可是Omega在性事方面并不会感到疼痛呢，哪怕被最粗暴的Alpha进入都不会疼。

世勋太温柔了，明明比他还小几岁，却像兄长一般包容他所有的坏脾气，甚至把他当三岁小孩去宠——这是阿山不能给的，思及此，艺兴不知该哭还是该笑。

“兴兴，你走神了。”身后的人温柔地提醒道。

艺兴回过头，噘着嘴抱怨：“是你太慢了，你就不能快点吗？”

叹息的声音传来，艺兴知道，这是世勋不想和他争论的讯号，他收敛起小孩子脾气，讨好地吻了吻世勋，“我不说话了，你继续吧。”

他话音还没落，世勋就猛地挺腰，啪的一声，好响，屁股都被撞疼了，内里层层叠叠的软肉更是被全部挤开，被撑开，被那根东西毫无章法的操干。

还来不及细想世勋怎么突然转了性，后脑勺就被按住，后腰也被紧紧掐着，又粗又长的鸡巴在他的穴里直进直出，三两下就把穴里的淫水干了出来，汁水四溅，屁股都是湿湿黏黏的。

“唔……好棒……再快点……小勋……”

进出的动作顿了几秒，耳畔传来粗重呼吸声，身后人咬牙切齿的语调掺进他的浪叫：“骚货，干死你……”

大抵是发生关系以来头一次听到世勋说这种话，他兴奋极了，浑身剧烈颤抖，穴眼儿急促收缩着，阴茎也喷出一股接一股的白汁。

鸡巴像烧红的铁棍，烫得心尖都发痒，艺兴不顾射精后的不应期，晃动着屁股配合世勋操干穴眼儿的节奏，他反手扒着屁股，好让那东西进出的更顺利，能把这具身体操个通透。

Omega变成淫兽，不知羞耻的发情。

屁股里的粗大器官似乎又大了一圈，硬胀龟头将小腹顶出鼓包，艺兴迷恋地抚摸自己的小腹，似乎那里面有他和世勋的孩子。但是Beta不能让Omega怀孕，这实在令人沮丧。

这样想着，艺兴回头冲世勋撒娇，“小勋……抱我……”

身后人将他抱在怀里，调转方向坐在躺椅上，两人面对面，他撑着世勋宽阔的胸膛，坐在世勋胯上，屁股一起一伏，用湿软饥渴的穴眼儿奸淫肉棒。

体位原因，那东西可以深深干进Omega的穴，粗壮的根部撑开后穴入口，那一圈皮肉被撑得平展，艺兴握着世勋的手摸去那地方，他松开紧咬的下唇，问道：“小勋，这里面都是你的东西，喜欢吗？”

深邃眼眸一瞬不瞬望着他，望了他几秒，手指跟鸡巴一起挤进了穴眼儿。

“啊——要、要裂开了……”

世勋没有理会，继续把其余的手指也伸进去，一根两根三根，大拇指以外的手指全部伸了进去，指节弓起，指尖抠挖着肉壁挖出不少汁水。

“裂开？”世勋哼笑道，“小骚货的屁股明明夹得我很紧呢……”

薄唇吐出近似于羞辱的话，艺兴却感到兴奋，手指揉捏着重新勃起的阴茎，屁股也高高抬起再重重放下，语无伦次地说：“你把它操松，快点，把它操松……”

一句话惹得屁股里的鸡巴突突直跳，世勋张嘴咬住艺兴红肿的乳尖——那上面留着一圈浅浅的牙印，真叫人讨厌。坚硬的牙齿来回碾磨乳尖，刺痛感传遍全身，却让艺兴兴奋到几近高潮，他挺起胸，恳求道：“别只咬一边啊……这边也要被小勋吃……”

操……

世勋再也按捺不住，一边吸吮乳尖一边骂艺兴是婊子是欠干的骚货，下半身更是疯了一样，胀得发疼的鸡巴干肿了穴眼儿，噗嗤噗嗤流出的汁水濡湿下体，又顺着腿根跌落，弄湿了羊绒毯。

世勋终于为他发了疯，向来冷静自制的Beta为了他这个Omega发了疯，意识到这点，艺兴觉得全身心都被满足了。他紧紧抱住世勋，喃喃道，我是婊子，我是欠干的骚货，干死我，求你了，小勋。

“射进来，小勋，全部射进来……”

仗着Beta无法让Omega怀孕的自然规律，艺兴放开身体任由世勋肆无忌惮的操弄后穴，他躺在那儿，两条腿被抬起，膝盖都快贴到自己肩膀，这个姿势能让他看清楚鸡巴如何捣弄后穴，那东西那么粗，和后穴入口紧密贴合，抽出来的时候带出几丝嫩肉，进去的时候又能直直干到底部，摁在内里的敏感点上，把他的肚子顶起小小的鼓包。

世勋射出来时他也射了，自己的精液弄脏了自己的身体，他沾了一点，把手指伸去世勋嘴边，甜甜的笑起来，“小勋，这是我的精液……”

手指被温热口腔包裹，舌头舔过指根，快感犹如电流，艺兴发着抖感受高潮后的余韵。

射精后疲软的肉棒滑出后穴，带了几丝白汁出来，松垮的穴口跟随主人的呼吸一张一合，隐隐可见内里红白交织的景象，世勋打算跟以前那样把精液挖出来替艺兴清理干净，却被后者阻止了，下垂眼满含情欲地看着他，“别弄出来，我不会怀孕的……”

“不行，肚子会不舒服。”

“没关系，”艺兴舔了舔世勋的下巴，“一会儿用你的大家伙把它挤出来就行了……”

百合花的味道充斥鼻腔，世勋深深嗅了一口，含住艺兴的耳垂低语道：“今天还要尿出来吗？”

“要的，要小勋把我干得尿出来……”

Omega，Omega，热爱肉欲大过一切的Omega，他不能与之结合的Omega。

想想都难过。

 

帘子被拉开，笑起来像猫一样的青年有些害羞地问道：“阿山，怎么样？好看吗？”

阿山上下打量几眼，忍不住拿眼前的青年和他的哥哥作对比。

如果是艺兴穿着这身西服，会有多么好看呢？

这辈子还有机会看见艺兴穿这样的西服吗？

阿山不禁这样去想，随即又感到沮丧，他那个分化成Omega的哥哥此时恐怕在和另一个人交欢吧，和他的发小，一个信息素不敏的Beta。简直沮丧又妒忌。

“好看。”他淡淡地笑着，走上前将小辰圈在怀里，反手拉起帘子，熟门熟路脱下小辰刚穿好的裤子，手指伸进刚被操过一次的后穴。阿辰软了身体，软绵绵缩在他怀里。

“在这儿吗？”

“就在这儿。”

Omega的花香味立时传来，那不同于另一个Omega，是清甜的、带着星点属于自己木本味道的芙蓉花香。

Alpha的东西挤开Omega后穴入口，直挺挺捅了进去。小辰闷哼一声，蓦地抓紧帘子好让自己不会因为腿软而跪倒在地。一双手捞住他的腰，站在他身后的Alpha红着眼睛往屁股里打桩，他说不出完整字词，只会一遍遍唤着阿山、阿山。

Alpha强壮的身体覆盖过来，他的嘴被捂住，“小点儿声，当心外面人听见……”

真的是害怕外面的人听见吗？Alpha向来强势，从不害怕这些。那么，是害怕什么呢？

还能害怕什么，还不是因为他跟另外一个Omega一样，喜欢在床上喊Alpha的名字。

一想到这些，小辰就无比嫉妒那个Omega。

阴魂不散。


	3. Chapter 3

“这么说吧，让我们用直观一些的说法来讲：一杯烈酒，一杯白开水，你选哪个？”

“我喝不了酒，也不喜白水。你呢？啊，我忘了，你已经做出选择了。”

“但也只是选择。如果抛弃选择不谈，我是想要水果糖，我从小就喜欢吃水果糖。”

“‘想要’也是一种选择。”

 

梦境总是破碎且迷离的，梦中发生的一切皆以碎片形式呈现，一会儿在跟那个人说话，转眼就是另一个场景，而梦在醒来后的消失速度快得让发梦的人一头雾水，并因为一探究竟的心理使得发梦人耿耿于怀。

阿山半夜醒来，坐在餐桌边喝着凉白开。他刚才做了一个梦，具体的梦境在醒来后的五分钟内忘得一干二净，只隐约记得那个梦有关他的幼年，梦里还有他的哥哥和他的挚友。但究竟梦见了什么，怎都想不起。脑袋都有些钝痛。他敲了敲脑袋，掌根撑着脸，环视这间陌生的房子。

同小辰订婚后两人便搬进这间新房共同居住。新家的装修设计简单大方却不失尊贵，是时下流行的设计理念。当初约谈设计师讨论装修方案，被问到有没有自己更喜欢的设计样例。阿山摇摇头，只说一切交给设计师来决定，小辰跟他意见一致，丝毫不提个人取向这回事。

思及此，阿山扯开嘴角冷笑。怨不得总觉得新房没有人气，是冷冰冰的牢笼。

不像他在本家的卧室，所有的装修布置全部取决于他的喜好，包括艺兴的卧室在内，也掺了不少他的私心。

那时候两个人也不过六七岁的年纪。他生来身体孱弱，六七岁时发了场大病，病了多久，父母就寻医问药了多久，病情却始终不见起色。有人劝父母再去领养一个孩子用来冲喜——所谓的民间偏方。父母走投无路，只得死马当作活马医，去孤儿院领养了艺兴。

阿山第一次见到艺兴时就很喜欢这个瘦瘦小小的哥哥，央父母允许自己和艺兴同住。就这样一直到十五六岁，两人还是住在同一间卧室。期间，他的病竟也渐渐好转，身体素质与同龄男孩子不相上下。父母彻底信了“民间偏方”，把艺兴当做恩人看待，视如己出。随着年岁渐长，兄弟二人已不再适合睡在一张床上，父母准备把客房翻修，给艺兴当卧室住。阿山不愿意，别扭了好久，要不是艺兴劝他总归是住在同一屋檐下，他恐怕要一直别扭下去。

“我让爸妈订一张大点的床，阿山想来随时都能来。”哥哥弯着一双下垂眼轻声细语地说。

阿山迫不及待点头——他巴不得，巴不得夜夜都搂着艺兴入睡。

就这样，艺兴的卧室渐渐染了他的气息，布置什么的也渐渐融入了他的喜好。

那样的家才是有人气的，而不是眼前这间与样板房毫无差别的房子。

阿山看了眼日历，明天——不，今天是发情期的最后一天，他却不能陪着艺兴到发情期结束，着实惹人躁郁。

不知道他的哥哥这会儿在做什么——还用想吗？肯定缠着世勋发情，像母狗那样发情，即便已经是后半夜，但Omega既没有被永久标记也没有抑制剂可以缓解，几乎是24小时都受发情的困扰。

苦了他那位挚友了。

阿山哼笑两声，一口气喝干净杯子里的凉白开，起身返回卧室。

“小辰？”

他的未婚夫倚着门框，揉了揉困倦的双眼，点点头，算是应了他。

“我吵醒你了。”

“不，想喝水而已。”

阿山重新倒了杯凉白开递给小辰，对方迷迷糊糊接过，一饮而尽。

大概是凉水下肚让头脑恢复了清醒，Omega一扫方才的困倦，看了他片刻，说：“明天——不是，今天出版社的工作安排临时变动，我要回去一趟。白天太忙，忘记告诉你，抱歉不能留在家跟你一起包喜糖了。”

小辰是出版社的编辑，手上负责几位作家的连载工作，虽然婚假开始前已经把工作交接给同事，但作家还是与小辰相熟，与同事的磨合实在不理想。

这一点，阿山表示理解。

理解？别逗了，还不是因为能回去陪他那个没有血缘关系的哥哥撑到发情期结束。

小辰看着阿山的背影冷笑，转而想起什么，笑容僵在了嘴角——自己又有什么资格批判阿山呢？自己也存了“以公谋私”的念头啊。

 

世勋看了眼挂钟，距离天亮不到三个小时，艺兴刚睡下没多久，眉眼宁和，似乎已经陷入深眠。尚未被标记的Omega发起情来实在让人招架不住，他一个Beta，不像Alpha有无限的精力足以去应对，可是发情的艺兴也实在让他欲罢不能，一次次提枪上阵，折腾的两个人几乎全身酸软。

今天是发情期的最后一天，今天过去，还要多久才能再见到艺兴呢？他不敢去想。他们每一次的见面总会时隔很久，工作是其中之一的原因——他是时下炙手可热的摄影师，为了配合电影拍摄档期，经常全世界各地的跑。当然，更重要的原因便是阿山。但真的要责怪阿山吗？他并不确定，或者说他分不清，分不清要责怪阿山的占有欲，还是责怪自己没有勇气面对艺兴的Omega身份。

成为Alpha的希望破灭之后，他逃避到现在。

是最后一天了啊，时隔很久的短暂温存期的最后一天。世勋叹息道。阿山会来吗？那家伙应该会来吧，占有欲那么强，不可能放过Omega珍贵的发情期。更何况……更何况下周末就是婚礼，同小辰结婚之后恐怕不会再与艺兴来往，所以今天是那家伙最后的狂欢——未必，依照那家伙的性子，未必轻易放过艺兴。

越想越觉得烦躁，世勋干脆闭上眼睛，数着羊给自己催眠。

 

如世勋所料，早上十点左右的光景，艺兴的卧室门被推开了。

彼时他正伏在艺兴身上卖力操干Omega湿软的小穴，抬眼便看见阿山站在几步开外，那家伙阴沉着脸，一句话不说的看着他们。

艺兴仍沉浸于快感灭顶的肉欲中，尚未发现阿山，他像条蛇，缠着世勋求世勋狠狠操他的穴。世勋一面温柔地应下，一面挑衅地看向阿山。他抱起艺兴抱在自己怀里，双手扒开Omega的屁股，帮助Omega奸淫胯下热烫的器官。艺兴搂着他搂得好紧，跨坐在他身上快速起伏，用穴眼儿吃着肉棒。肉体相撞发出很响的啪啪声，还混着Omega不知羞耻的呻吟尖叫，简直一副活春宫。

阿山扔了手里的外套，快步走去床边，几乎是霸道地捏住艺兴的下巴，逼迫他的哥哥抬头看他。

那一双泪眼朦胧的眸子望过来，阿山当即感受到酥麻入骨四个字，胯下器官突突跳着，将裤裆撑起一个小帐篷。

“兴儿，我来了。”言毕，更为霸道地衔住艺兴的嘴唇，时而碾磨时而啃咬，饱满双唇被他咬得通红，好似鲜艳欲滴的花朵。

若换作旁人，被自己的弟弟撞破情事肯定慌得手足无措，可是Omega似乎并不介怀——仅仅是嗅到那股木本香气都足以抚平几分燥热。

在看到阿山的一瞬间，艺兴亮了眼睛，软绵绵的双手试图推开正抱着自己的Beta，想投进Alpha的怀抱。

世勋嫉妒极了，一把拽住艺兴，猛地挺身，肉棒死死钉在肉道深处。

“啊啊——好、好深……”艺兴软了手脚，重新瘫在他怀里。

“急什么，”世勋瞪了一眼阿山，转而对艺兴恶狠狠地说道：“是我在干着你的屁股。”

阿山不气反笑，指尖轻轻拂去艺兴脸上的汗水，又滑下去，掐了把红肿的乳尖，“不如问问兴儿想要谁干他的屁股。”

Alpha与Beta同时看向Omega，他们的眼神都好像饿极的豺狼虎豹，下一秒就要把Omega吞吃入腹似的。

Omega早已被肉欲吞噬，忘了廉耻，只知道心底发痒手脚发痒，就连被操干的穴眼儿都在流水发痒，告诉大脑想再多吃一根肉棒，想被粗大的性器官轮流操干，直到松垮再也合不拢。

他笑起来，一边喘着一边说道：“想要你们一起干我……”

他一只手环住Beta的后颈，一只手捧起Alpha的脸颊去亲吻，他遵从了肉欲，要把自己同时献给两个男人。

一场肉体欢愉大约才正式开始。

 

嘴巴被Alpha粗壮的东西塞得满满的，龟头一下一下挤开狭窄喉咙，蹭着喉咙处的软肉。艺兴忍下生理性反胃，努力张大口腔把一整根肉棒都吃进去。又翘起屁股，前后晃动着套弄Beta涨得发紫的东西。

上下两张嘴皆被占满，害得他话都说不出，只能皱着眉吚吚呜呜的呻吟。

阿山抚着艺兴的发顶，一边干着这张嘴一边问：“好吃吗？”

他的哥哥乖巧地点了点头，松开肉棒，用舌头舔着囊袋，“喜欢……唔……吃阿山的鸡巴……”Omega的口活太好了，又热又软的舌头打着圈舔过肉棒表面的青筋，又把囊袋吃进嘴里吮吸。

阿山爽得头皮都发麻，冲艺兴身后的世勋挑了挑眉。

Beta不甘示弱，掐着手边挺翘圆润的屁股，又快又狠地往里操干。耻骨撞着屁股啪啪作响，龟头顶开层层叠叠的软肉，一下接一下撞击Omega最隐秘的生殖腔入口。

深处的小口被撬开，又被重重碾磨，艺兴爽得全身都发抖，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，断断续续说：“小勋……好厉害……”他困难地支起上半身，想凑过去吻Beta，却被Alpha揪住发顶被迫仰起头承受对方毫无章法的热吻。

两个男人斗气一般，一个占着Omega的穴，一个占着Omega的嘴，都想让Omega因为自己而发出愉悦的呻吟。

可是总这样下去分不出“高下”，阿山想了想，眼睛看着世勋颇为不爽的脸，嘴巴对着艺兴问道：“要我们一起进去吗？”

不待艺兴回答，世勋推开阿山，宣告主权似的把艺兴搂在怀里，不满地吐出两个字：滚蛋。

阿山不予理会，又问了一遍。

Omega从Beta怀里挣脱，半躺在床上，双腿打开，双手掰开松软流水的后穴，痴痴笑着说：“拜托你们了……”

——真他妈要命。

——真他妈欠操。

 

两根同样粗壮的器官齐齐抵在后穴入口，试探着挤进去，但Omega的穴还是太紧太小，在没有足够扩张的情况下无法容纳两根肉棒，可穴里面又痒极了，噗嗤噗嗤流出的淫水打湿两根东西，灯光下，湿淋淋的两根。

阿山和世勋不服输地互相瞪视，谁都不愿意放过先占有艺兴的机会。僵持之下，惹得Omega不高兴了，敲着床埋怨他们太磨叽。

阿山安抚般吻着艺兴，手指极富技巧性的揉捏乳尖，本就红肿的乳尖被他揉得又胀大一圈，能喷出奶似的。

Omega得了愉悦，身体本能的靠近Alpha。趁着这个空档，阿山眼疾手快把艺兴搂进怀里，扶着肿胀的东西操进后穴。

饥渴的穴眼儿再次得到满足，艺兴扬起下巴，发出舒爽的叹息。他夹紧后穴，内里一圈圈软肉缠着肉棒，连番操干后，内里软肉被挤压出淫水，随着操干动作噗叽噗叽作响。

“兴儿还是喜欢我的，是吧？”阿山看着世勋，故意问道。

艺兴在他怀里蹭来蹭去，胡乱的点头，一会儿说喜欢，一会儿又央他再进去些，把最里面都操松。

阿山嘴角扯出挑衅的笑容，比着口型对世勋说：认输吧，我的“好朋友”。

认你妈的输。

世勋白了一眼阿山，撸动着胯下硬到流水的鸡巴抵在已然撑至平展的穴口，没好气地对阿山说：“你出来点，我进不去。”

“偏不。”

“你——”

“小勋……”软糯糯地声调打断两个男人的争执，艺兴稍稍抬起屁股，让肉棒滑出去一些，只留顶端在里面，他回头泪眼朦胧地望着世勋，扭了扭屁股，说：“小勋可以进来了。”

这下换阿山不高兴了，掐着艺兴的下巴，拿出他只对艺兴才用的撒娇口吻说：“我满足不了兴儿吗？”

“撒什么娇，恶心。”世勋打开阿山的手，转而对艺兴说道：“兴兴想让我进去是吗？”

Omega看了看Beta，又看了看Alpha，两手扒着后穴，将穴眼儿往开的扒了扒，“想……想让你们一起进来……”

妈的……

操……

——你等着。

——你才给我等着。

暗斗归暗斗，两个男人到底还是遂了Omega的愿，把各自的东西挤进湿软后穴，又怕伤着心爱的人，只缓缓地一根进去一根出来的操干后穴。

但还是太大了，屁股都要撑裂了。艺兴嘴唇都发了白，汗水直往下掉，整个人像从水里捞出来一般，嘴里吐出不连贯的哀求。

“好痛……唔……”

“快好了，兴儿……”

“不疼的，兴兴，我在这儿。”

Alpha与Beta忍住干穿穴眼儿的念头，停下抽插动作，让Omega适应他们的尺寸，一边用嘴唇和双手安抚Omega，极尽温柔。

到底是淫乱成瘾的Omega，很快就适应两根东西同时占有后穴，穴口重新变得松软，星点的淫水流出来，代替润滑剂，让那两根东西慢慢挤了进去。

三人同时发出舒爽的叹息，一个掐着艺兴的腰，一个扶着艺兴的腿根，一进一出地开始操干后穴。

内里软肉被塞得满满的，没有一丝缝隙，承受Alpha与Beta肆无忌惮地顶弄。两根鸡巴捣着肉道深处，淫水流个不停，因为抽插的动作四处飞溅，淫乱的不像话。

艺兴摸去身后，摸到又硬又胀的两根东西，摸到自己鼓胀的会阴和撑得平展的后穴，他满足极了，如同跌进河里的落叶，夹在两个男人之间起伏不定，他语无伦次说着喜欢，央求两个男人操烂他的屁股。

而此时的Alpha与Beta再也顾不上明争暗斗，他们被欲望驱使，红了眼睛，卖力地干着Omega。

百合花的味道，木本植物的味道，以及男性荷尔蒙的味道，全部掺杂在一起，混着三人舒爽的闷哼和呻吟，填充了这间见不得光的卧室。

最后，艺兴尖叫着射精，可是两个男人仍未高潮，他侧躺在床上，一条腿被世勋捏着，手腕被阿山按着，承受Alpha和Beta愈加凶狠的撞击。

分不清是阿山的东西还是世勋的，肿胀的龟头顶在他的敏感点上按压，小腹一鼓一鼓，后穴也急剧收缩，浑身都发痒，陷进巨大的快感中。

艺兴突然睁开眼睛，惊恐地看着那两个男人，“要、要尿了……别动了……唔……求你们了……”他哭得满脸都是眼泪，身体胡乱扭动着要逃开。

“没关系……”

“兴兴可以尿出来……”

话音刚落，一只手就压在他的小腹上，狠狠地往下压。他睁圆了眼睛，愣愣看着淡黄色的液体从马眼里流出，淅淅沥沥，尿湿了身下床单。

很快，世勋也射在艺兴身体里，白汁填满Omega的屁股，因为穴眼儿不自觉的抽搐，白汁又被挤出来，混进尿液沿着腿根滑下。

阿山没有射进去，虽然他很想，但是艺兴又拿小辰做幌子阻止他射进去，他看不得哥哥巴巴求着自己的模样，忍了又忍，只好抽出肉棒射在艺兴的腿间。

这一局，大抵算是Beta“胜”了。

世勋用手帕替艺兴擦干净脸上的汗，头也不抬地对阿山说：“你走吧，剩下的我来处理。”

“这是我家，该走的是你。”

世勋终于抬起头，冷笑道：“你下周结婚，家可不在这儿。”

结婚这个字眼着实让阿山不悦，他眼角抽搐着，咬牙切齿说：“别忘了，你和兴儿早就分手了。”

“分手？我怎么不知道，我说过吗？兴兴说过吗？”

这是事实，即便他和艺兴已然很少来往，但两人谁也没有正式对外宣布分手。

事实刺疼了阿山的心尖，他捏了捏拳头，努力克制一拳打在挚友脸上的冲动。

世勋仍然平静，望着艺兴安静的睡颜，像是说给阿山听，又像是说给自己听：“Alpha又如何，兴兴喜欢谁，谁就是Alpha。”

是啊，无关性别分化，那个人喜欢谁，谁就能占有那个人，就算不能占有身体，也能占了那颗最重要的心。

世事多残酷。

 

世事真的残酷，一次又一次把人捧上云端再狠狠松开手，让曾满怀希望的心摔个粉碎。

小辰回应着阿贤的吻，这样想着。

他们刚结束一场激烈的情事，空气里还残留Omega的木芙蓉味道以及Alpha的水果糖味道，毫不相干的二者，味道却很好的融合在一起，太讽刺。

看着阿贤扔掉使用过的套子，小辰坐起来，慢慢把衣服往身上套。他的动作很慢，比秒针走得还慢。像是留恋，又像是没有力气。

这一过程中，两人始终沉默不语，房间里只有窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音。

阿贤穿上睡袍走去书桌前，将稿子装进文件袋放在小辰的背包里，回头看见小辰已经穿好衣服，他走回来，蹲在小辰面前，说道：“不急着回去就睡一晚吧。”

“不了，”小辰摇摇头，“要回去包喜糖，”

简简单单一句话让阿贤心生不快，但他没说什么，眨了眨眼，小声说好。

这反倒惹来小辰的不快，他眯起一双猫眼睛，说：“这么久不见，你就是这种反应？”

这话实在无理取闹，阿贤却不计较，或者说他故作轻松，故作轻松的回答：“上次你的订婚仪式我真的不想去。”

那太残忍了，眼睁睁看着心爱之人的手上套着另一个Alpha给的戒指，太残忍了。

见状，小辰笑了笑，说：“好吧，下周我结婚，我请你来。”

阿贤喉头一梗，借着揉鼻子的幌子咽下酸楚，片刻，他抬起眼，笑眯眯说：“你别这么残忍——”

“是我残忍吗？！”小辰吼道，“是我弄错体检报告吗？！”

“我不是这个意思——”

“就算是Beta又如何？我说过不要你吗！是你不要我的……是你先不要我的……”说到最后，原本尖利的吼声低了下去，变成了哽咽。

阿贤无话可说——小辰说得没错，医生误把别的Beta的体检报告给了他这个Alpha，以为这就是定局，于是他逃跑了，不见小辰，怎都不见，任由公寓门被敲得震天响，他躲在书房，捏着一纸错误的体检报告抽完一盒又一盒的烟。

直到小辰被另一个Alpha永久标记，他被嫉妒蛊惑、被酒精引导，强上了小辰，并且一直维持这段隐秘的肉体关系到现在。

倒也不后悔，全当享受最后的欢愉，阿贤如此安慰自己。

对啊，终究是我先放弃。

阿贤沉默地拥住小辰，轻不可闻的叹息融进逐渐消散的信息素中。


	4. Chapter 4

“……”

“……”

“那之后的选择题都错得太离谱。”

“你就没想过吗？将错就错也是一种还算好的选择。”

 

就真的只是个意外。

阿山如此向艺兴解释道。

他六神无主的站在艺兴面前，像做错事的孩子，一遍接一遍重复他不想的、只是意外而已。

彼时艺兴正忙着画新的油画。他是某知名画廊签约的画家，画展刚结束不久，他的作品被收藏家们一扫而空。房间里散发着淡淡的颜料味道，地板上铺满乱七八糟的废稿，他坐在靠近窗户的位置，稍稍偏头丈量阳光与色彩的融合度，过于专注的神情让他看上去很不好接近，甚至可以说是冷漠，这与他发情时的样子截然相反。

面对阿山喋喋不休的解释，艺兴始终不发一言，都好像当阿山不存在。

“我也不知道我怎么了，我喝多了，他的味道又跟你的味道太像，所以……”  
“你是在埋怨我吗？”艺兴突然开口，抬起头面无表情地看着阿山。

哥哥的目光趋近于冰冷，阿山明知这是因为Omega并不处于发情期——发情期之外的艺兴总是严肃又冷漠，像个机器人——可他还是堂皇，连忙解释刚才不是那个意思，话说一半又顿住，他抽走艺兴手里的画刀，半弯着腰，虚着眼睛与他的哥哥对视。两人间的气氛开始朝剑拔弩张四个字靠近。

“如果我是埋怨你呢？”阿山问道。

艺兴拿回画刀，一边往画布上涂抹冷色调的颜料，一边轻声说：“那你就是多此一举了。”

阿山站起来，先前焦急不安的状态变成怨恨、变成愤怒，他想，你就这么无动于衷吗？听到我永久标记了另一个Omega竟然毫无反应？

他捏住艺兴的下颌骨，逼迫对方抬头看他，“你把我当什么？会走路会说话的按摩棒？！”他像一只暴怒的狮子，对着无动于衷的猎物——甚至隐隐有不惧怕他的意味——发泄他满腔的不甘。

而艺兴只是眨了眨眼睛，然后轻握住阿山的手腕——简简单单的一个动作竟让暴怒中的狮子平静下来，下颌骨被松开，他几乎是捧着对方宽大的手掌，脸颊贴着掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，“阿山是我的弟弟，我最爱的弟弟。”

爱这个字所包含的意义实在笼统，亲情是爱，友情是爱，爱情亦可以被称为爱。

艺兴明面上给了他答案，实际还是在敷衍他吧。

像是自嘲又像是讽刺地咧开嘴，阿山笑得不太好看，他颓然地抽回手，报复般说道：“我去告诉爸妈，”他停下来，直直看着艺兴，“我有Omega了，”他凑过去贴着艺兴的耳朵低语：“信息素是木芙蓉味道的Omega。”

因为他的话，艺兴明显打了个抖，方才的冷静终于出现一丝崩坏。他满意极了——他的兴儿还是在乎他的。手背轻佻地划过对方脸颊，末了，捏了把脸颊的肉，故意轻快地说：“晚上来找你。”

望着弟弟满意离去的背影，艺兴绷紧的后背垮了，屏着的一口气也从唇齿间飞出，他感到无力，都好像一直属于自己的玩具被旁人拿走了，可他并不难过或者愤恨，只是遗憾，古老油画的颜色因为不可抗力而被迫剥落那般遗憾。

再提笔已然没了思绪，怎么画都不对，他扔了画笔，拿起手机翻出某个熟烂于心的号码，想都没想就拨出去。

“喂？小勋，你现在有空吗？我想你了，好想你。”

 

不处于发情期的艺兴是非常冷静的，甚至可以形容为冷漠。从小到大，艺兴很少出现剧烈的情绪波动，哪里像他那个Alpha弟弟，冲动，毛躁，高兴不高兴都写在脸上。当然了，物极必反，就像好脾气的人发起火来总是很恐怖这条亘古不变的道理，Omega一旦出现剧烈的情绪波动，对于旁人来说就是一场灾难。

还记得当初知道世勋成为Beta后他性格突变那件事吗？不断地、不断地去找别的Alpha，勾引那些Alpha临时标记自己。本是干干净净的一个人被染上乱七八糟的信息素，他带着这些信息素穿过大街小巷，见路人掩着鼻子投来或鄙夷或下流的眼神，他轻蔑地笑了笑，指着路人们说：看看你们道貌岸然的德行，明明想上我想得不得了吧，都觉得我是个不要脸的万人骑的婊子吧，对，我就是，我他妈就是个没人要的Omega婊子！

若非一直跟在后面的司机强行带他回家，谁知道那天会发什么可怕的事情。

爸妈出国谈生意，阿山远在大洋彼岸念书，偌大的别墅只有他一个人，小勋？已经很久没见小勋了，他都快忘了小勋长什么样了。孤独感袭来，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，又狠狠擦干净眼泪，他脱了衣服，躺在床上用各种型号的按摩棒自慰。

到最后，整个人都虚脱无力，趴在躺椅上，屁股里的按摩棒还在嗡嗡作响，突然就很恶心，他扔了按摩棒，强撑着身体穿好衣服赶往会所。

这是他第一次情绪崩溃，第二次在几个小时后发生。

拨通电话，艺兴只简短的说了句我要跟阿山以外的Alpha上床了，手机就被扔进会所大门前的水塘里。走进会所，他随便找了个Alpha当做发泄对象，蛇一般缠着那个人，软言软语要求对方永久标记自己。谁能拒绝漂亮的、会勾引人的Omega呢？那个Alpha乐意的很，当即就打算标记艺兴。

这一幕被世勋看见，他想都没想便抄起酒瓶子砸向那人的脑袋。咣当一声巨响，吓死人了。Alpha满头是血，世勋并未因此住手，抄起所有能打人的家伙，把那个Alpha打得半死。期间，他曾抽空看了眼艺兴，意料之外，艺兴一点都不害怕，眼睛里甚至闪烁着疯狂的光芒，他扑上去，扑进世勋怀里，咬住世勋的耳垂，撒娇般说道：我好想你啊，小勋，我好想你。

明明不处于发情期，却比发情还槽糕，两个人没日没夜的交欢，筋疲力尽也不罢休。

爸妈回来后知道了他这段时间的胡作非为，说了很多话，千言万语汇成一句话：艺兴，你别乱了人伦道理。这时候的Omega重归冷静，点点头应下来，并且主动搬出本家在外居住。一开始还能像从前那样依靠抑制剂过活，直到阿山回来，抑制剂他再没见过。

什么？你问小勋在哪儿？除了会所那次，小勋又开始躲着他了。

再后来的事你们都知道了，我便不再赘述，现在，该说说艺兴的第三次情绪崩溃。

 

接到艺兴的电话时，剧组刚结束一天的拍摄工作，世勋还在整理器材，电话那头传来的不对劲让心中警铃大作，他立刻扔下器材留给助手整理，独自乘车以最快的速度赶回酒店。

进到酒店房间，世勋锁好房门拉起窗帘，坐在床边脱了外套，平复下心跳，他试探性地唤了声“兴兴”。

他的兴兴在电话那头软趴趴地应答。软趴趴的声调跟猫爪子似的，一下下挠着他的心尖。

“小勋……唔……我、我好想你……”

好了，这下连问都不用问了，他的兴兴又在用那根最粗的按摩棒自慰了。

他想象着Omega发情时的迷人样子，一边计算Omega的发情期——应该还有一周左右，怎么突然提前了？发生什么事了吗？阿山怎么不在？

一连串的问题付出，但容不得他细想，电话那头突然传来闷哼，紧接是艺兴甜甜软软的撒娇语调，“小勋，我后面都好湿了……你、你快点进来嘛……”

啪，脑子里的弦断了，向来自制力强的Beta被Omega引诱的失去了理智，解开皮带掏出勃起的东西快速地揉搓着。

世勋想象着电话那头的艺兴浑身是汗，百合花的甜美味道从后颈腺体散出，化作催情剂被他饮下。

“兴兴，腿再张开点，你的穴那么紧，我进不去的……”他哄劝道。

Omega把两条腿再往开的敞，粗壮的按摩棒埋在他的屁股里打转，但是太慢了，哪里能满足Omega淫荡的身体。

艺兴握住按摩棒根部，想象那是世勋的东西，世勋又粗又大的鸡巴干进他骚痒饥渴的穴，凿着湿嗒嗒的穴肉，凿得汁水四溅，凿得他心底都发痒，抱着世勋求对方操烂他的穴。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，看见的却是冷冰冰的天花板，而非世勋满脸汗水的模样，他又气又急，挂了电话换成视频通话。

很快就接通了，入眼便是他渴望已久的粗大性器官，那东西表面暴起可怖的青筋，龟头上翘，马眼里流出不少腺液。

艺兴下意识舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖半露在外面，对着空气作出舔舐的动作，仿佛这样做就能真的舔到鸡巴一样。

镜头突然移开，世勋的脸跳进屏幕，Beta一脸我就知道的样子，哑着嗓子说：“给我看看。”

看哪儿？Omega心知肚明，乖乖把手机移去身后吃着按摩棒的穴，那地方被彻底撑开，穴口红肿脆弱，快咬不住屁股里的假鸡巴了。

世勋的眼角突突跳了几下，心里面好嫉妒，嫉妒操穴的不是自己的东西而是一根假玩意儿。他故意把镜头移开，不让艺兴看他怎么自慰。

意料之中，Omega着急了，急得都快哭了，念叨着小勋你快给我看看我后面好痒。

“痒？”Beta反问道，“不是塞得挺满？还痒啊？”

“痒的，小勋都不操我，好痒的……”艺兴越说越急，泪珠子都开始往下掉。

看着他的兴兴露出饥渴求操的表情，世勋再也沉不住气，逼着对方用语言描述如何被假鸡巴操穴。

Omega知道自己赢了，笑得好开心，迫不及待把手机移去后面，仔仔细细将那个湿漉淫靡的地方给世勋看。

“我里面都被假鸡巴操开了……”他说道，“好粗啊……水都被挤出来了……你看见了吗，小勋，你看啊……唔……是不是留了好多水……”

他对着镜头晃了晃屁股，按摩棒也跟着晃了晃，他又换上委屈的语调说：“可这不是小勋的东西，没有小勋的那么烫，小勋的鸡巴总是好烫，能把我里面烫化了，小勋也动得好快，总能把我的屁股撞红，哪里像这个破玩意儿，害得我的手都好酸……”

如果一开始世勋还能沉浸在艺兴的描述中，那么现在，他反而不想再听了——他怕自己再听下去就会干出什么坏事，会去街上随便找个Omega交配，那可不行，除了他的兴兴以外，他不跟任何人做这种事。

Beta始终沉默，以至Omega轻易就猜到对方心中所想。为此，Omega满意极了。可他又故意问，小勋怎么不说话呢？是我说得不够仔细吗？

“闭嘴。”世勋咬牙切齿地说。

艺兴真就乖乖闭嘴了，他想了想，换成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高翘起，两腿也分得很开，整个下体都暴露在镜头前。穴口到腿根湿黏一片，一看便知是被按摩棒操出的汁水弄湿的，即便如此，艺兴仍不知足，把按摩棒又往里塞了塞，大概是顶到敏感的凸起部位，他尖叫着，会阴也一鼓一鼓的，两个囊袋缩得很紧，下一秒就会射出来一样。

世勋危险地眯起眼，用诱惑的口吻说：“兴兴要射了吗？给我看看啊……”

艺兴听话的把镜头放在阴茎下面，一个仰视角度，世勋清楚看见艳粉色的阴茎充血饱胀，从铃口流出的清液不仅濡湿了阴茎，并且还在往外冒，掺了几丝白汁，一滴一滴跌落在屏幕上。

世勋把手机挪去嘴边，他张开嘴，仿佛这样做就能尝到艺兴的味道，甜美的百合花味道，真叫人头皮发麻。

“好看吗？小勋……”镜头往上移了几分，艺兴沾了些清液放进嘴里，舌尖卷着指尖，细白漂亮的手指也被舔得湿漉漉。

妈的，欠操。

世勋暗暗骂了一声，加快手上打飞机的频率。那边的艺兴还在说着勾引人的淫词浪语，说他要射了，说他的乳头好痒想让小勋给他止痒，又问小勋有没有顶到他的G点，末了，他拔高嗓子尖叫，腿根剧烈抽搐，马眼开始溢出大量的白汁，那些白汁流满屏幕，镜头都被遮住了。

世勋高潮射精前看见的便是手机屏变得模糊，灰白色一片，他凑过去，嘴唇贴着屏幕，在幻想中品尝Omega精液的味道。

“小勋……射进来吧……”

艺兴充满魅惑的声音从几万公里之外传来，一丝不拉地钻进他的耳朵，他闷哼一声，手心被自己的精液射得满满的。

脑袋里出现短暂的空白，世勋失神地望着头顶天花板，耳边是艺兴断断续续的粗喘，他想了想，问：“发情期提前了？”

粗喘顿住了，半晌，才等来艺兴叹息般的语调：

“阿山要结婚了。”

世勋猛地坐起，只觉血液都凝固，他忙不迭的穿好裤子，又准备打包行李即刻赶回国——是真怕艺兴后面说出“和我”两个字，那会要了他的命。

他紧张地等待着，甚至闭起眼。也不知等了多久，Omega冷静的犹如机器般的声音缓缓响起：“阿山要结婚了，和另一个Omega。”语毕，电话便被挂断。

他眨了眨眼，抄起手边的水杯狠狠砸在地上。

闹半天，不是真的想他呢。

 

这便是艺兴第三次情绪崩溃。

 

所以，仔细想想，之后能有三四个月的时间不见上一面，并不全因为阿山霸占了艺兴，他自己也不太想见到艺兴，他生怕当自己再看见那双宛如星星般璀璨的眸子时，那些痛苦和怨恨会再一次消失不见。


	5. Chapter 5

“绿野仙踪，没有心的铁皮人，我下辈子的愿望。”

“我希望我下辈子不要遇见你们。”

“嗯……不错的愿望。”

 

距离婚礼已经很近了。

定下去太平洋的某个小岛举办婚礼，阿山和小辰以及双方父母亲朋已经出发前往小岛，艺兴完成画作后也带着简单的行李坐上飞机。世勋还在片场忙碌，恐怕要等到婚礼前一天才会出发。至于那位前男友——前男友正对着衣柜发愣，已经办好签证的护照摊在手边，手机屏幕上是航班的班次。阿贤叼着烟，呛鼻的白雾打着旋飞去天花板，脑袋里尽是上次见面时小辰说过的话。

——怨我吗！是我弄错体检报告吗！

不怨你，怨我，是我胆小。

——我结婚，你来，我请你来。

你真的太残忍了。

——我不喜欢他的，我这儿只有你。

但标记你的不是我啊。

回忆戛然而止，小辰的脸随着烟雾一起散了。

阿贤疲惫地叹口气，还是点了购买机票的确认选项。

 

婚礼前是例行的彩排，阿山和小辰穿着便服彩排婚礼每个步骤，入场，宣誓，交换戒指，交换亲吻，有条不紊地进行着。

艺兴站在大厅门外旁观一切。他有点恍惚，刚才还和自己在酒店房间交欢的男人此刻却牵着另一个Omega的手，对着那个Omega说出结婚誓言，要不是两腿还酸软、后穴还有些不适，他几乎要以为刚才的交欢是自己的一场梦。

之前订婚时，双方家人已经见过一面，他当时就对小辰留下很好的印象。乖巧，温顺，看着阿山的目光也是柔柔的。一边欣慰弟弟终于找到终身伴侣，一边又感到失落——天知道他曾幻想过多少回坐在那儿的是自己和小勋，和彼此的父母聊天，偶尔相视一笑，握紧对方藏在桌下的手。可现在——罢了罢了，幻想这个字眼从诞生就被定义为不可实现的愿望。

不远处，弟弟和他的Omega跟着主婚人一字一句念读誓言，两个人挨得很近，个头差了几公分，弟弟身材壮实，小辰则偏瘦，单是从背影看都会觉得两人确实般配。怪不得爸妈见到小辰的第一面就很喜欢。

艺兴悄悄关上大厅门，两手插兜，慢慢朝花园走。

不得不说庆典公司在选址方面颇具眼光，酒店背靠连绵起伏的山丘，面对景致优美的大海，酒店后面是人工打造的花园，种着茂密的菩提树和种类繁多的鲜花。艺兴站在树下仰头看远处的山。他看了好久，脖子都有些酸，正打算回酒店房间睡一觉——时差还留在国内——迎面看见一个男人低着头捧着手机飞快打字，也不看路，一边打字一边往前走，一边念叨什么。花园的路很窄，只能容一人通过，艺兴左右看看两边灌木丛，再看看对方并不打算停下的脚步，他出声提醒：“喂，走路要看路啊。”

那人吓了一跳，一阵手忙脚乱，手机差点掉在地上。他眼疾手快接住，把手机递给对方。

两片薄唇里发出一个小小的惊讶的气音，男人奇怪地看着他。

艺兴被看得不自在，却也不好发作，礼貌性地问了声好便要离开，那人喊住他，抱歉地笑了笑，问：“你是阿山的哥哥？”

“是……”

“对不起，刚才还以为认错。”见艺兴面露疑惑，那人又补充道，“小辰给我看过你的照片，你站在阿山旁边是吧？”

啊，是那张全家福，家里每年都要拍一次的全家福，从六岁开始，一直到现在，拍了二十一张。

“请问你是？”

“阿贤，小辰的——小辰的朋友。”

虽然收到这样的答案，艺兴却仍然对此怀疑——那股甜甜的味道可不是Omega那种能让Alpha两腿发软的甜，有攻击性，倒是能让他两腿发软。

“看出来了？”

“嗯。”

阿贤不好意思地抿了抿嘴，“我是Alpha。”

“前男友还是爱慕者？”艺兴直白地问道。

对此，阿贤表现地很是惊讶，本来放在嘴里的烟都忘了点。

“这个世界上的Alpha和Omega之间并不存在单纯的友谊，”艺兴耸了耸肩膀，“Beta才相信盖上棉被能纯聊天。”

关于艺兴，阿贤从小辰嘴里了解过一些，无外乎冷静严肃之类的评价——

看上去根本不像个Omega，倒像是Beta。

如今又听到一番近乎于讽刺的言谈，阿贤更加笃定小辰的看法。

他点点头，大方承认自己前男友的身份。

意外地，艺兴露出惊讶表情——看样子小辰把他们的过去藏得很深呢，阿贤有些难过。但是很快，艺兴变了脸色，用十分露骨的目光看着他，“真是大方的前男友，婚礼都敢来参加。”

如果只听这话着实令人窝火，可是对方的表情偏偏抹消了心中的窝火。

并非讽刺，并非轻蔑，而是露着那么一点点几乎不可察觉的同情。

这倒是让阿贤生了疑惑出来。

“小辰说得没错，你实在不像Omega。”

艺兴挑了挑眉，问道：“像什么？Alpha？”

“不，Beta。”

话音都还没落地，对方立刻黑了脸，颇为烦躁地说别在他面前提Beta这个词。

阿贤感到可笑，“你自己刚才都说了Beta。”

艺兴并没有因为他的揶揄而恼火，一副理所当然的表情说：“你又不是我。”

“……Beta招你惹你了，至于这么恨。”

“因为我的男朋友就是Beta。”

这都什么跟什么？Omega的男朋友竟然是Beta——不打算结婚了吗？*而这个Omega看上去又十分厌恶Beta种群，这不是自相矛盾。

艺兴仿佛看穿阿贤的疑惑，解释道：“就因为我的男朋友是Beta，我们不能结婚，所以我才讨厌Beta。”

“连你男朋友一起？”

艺兴沉默几秒，眼底流露出茫然，轻声说道：“分不清，只知道自己离不开他。”

如果这只是一场普通的谈话，撇去所处环境不谈，撇去二人身份不谈，他肯定会把艺兴当做采访对象，狠狠收割一摞素材，但他现在没那个心思——艺兴和小辰同为Omega，两人的表现却截然相反。

他不禁幻想，如果小辰有艺兴这样的性子，那么，他们也不会被彼此折磨。

思及此，阿贤无奈地笑出声。

“你笑什么。”艺兴面色不佳地看着他。

“不，没什么，”他摇摇头，“就是在想，如果你是小辰，我就不会来参加婚礼了。”

这话说得实在隐晦，但艺兴听明白了，他先是用莫名其妙的兴奋眼神打量阿贤，而后像看同病中人似的对阿贤投去同情目光。他故意拿出恍然大悟的语气说：“怪不得早餐那会儿我觉得小辰身上味道不对呢，原来是这样啊。”

阿贤心里突突挑了两下，随即懊悔一时冲动说了那种话，他拿不准艺兴会不会告知阿山——昨晚他刚到酒店就被小辰拽去租来的游艇，两人躲在游艇里疯狂的打了一炮，他已经很克制自己不去咬小辰后颈的腺体，但毕竟上了床，还是多多少少染了彼此的味道。

正盘算着该如何绕过这个话题，那边艺兴突然开口：“别担心，我不跟阿山说，”白净脸上浮起诡异的笑容，“也没必要，反正他们背地里都是各玩各的。”

说实话，当听到艺兴暗示他阿山背着小辰在外面有人，他挺生气的，随即想起小辰也有差不多的行为——和他这个前男友——他又泄了气，倚着身后树干脱离般跌坐在地。

艺兴看了阿贤一眼，也坐下来，虚着眼睛眺望棕榈树后的大海。

此时正值午后两点左右的光景，太阳斜斜照在海平面上，天气很好，海风都温柔，空气里竟不见该有的咸腥味道，倒是有身边Alpha淡淡的信息素味道。

他有些好奇，便问道：“为什么分手？”

阿贤抹了把脸，想把真相和盘托出，又觉得事到如今已然没必要，嘴巴张张合合半天，最后只蹦出“感情淡了”四个字。

对方显然不相信他的说辞，却也不再说什么，目光重新挪回远处的大海，一言不发地眺望平静的海面。

两人一坐就是一下午，眼看天色逐渐暗下，艺兴说了再见便起身往酒店走，阿贤叫住他，问道：“你弟弟要结婚了，你怎么不高兴？”

艺兴用手指勾起两边嘴角，露出牙齿，“嘻——”好好的脸硬是笑得比哭还难看，“你看我多高兴。”

高兴个屁。

阿贤摁灭手里的烟，跟在艺兴后面一起回了酒店。

 

晚饭是聚在一起吃的。阿山这边的家人和朋友，小辰的家人和朋友，二十几个人分两张长条桌落座。有意思的是，身为阿山最亲的家人，艺兴并未坐在阿山身边，反而坐去阿贤那一桌，爸妈问起来只说那一桌有刚认识的、也很喜欢画画的人，都知道他痴迷作画，便没再说任何，至于阿山，虽然不愿意，可碍着爸妈的面子也不好发作，只得作罢。

一番举动倒是害阿贤不自在起来，用眼神询问艺兴这是打算干什么，后者没理会，非常自然地和他碰杯和他交谈。

隔壁桌盯着这边的眼神让阿贤如芒刺在背，他感到疑惑，压低声音问：“我怎么觉得你弟弟特别讨厌你？”他指了指隔壁桌，“一脸恨不得吃了你。”

艺兴先是垂下眼帘思忖片刻，而后抬起眼看他，再看看隔壁桌没有血缘关系的弟弟，轻飘飘说：“他都吃了我多少回，不在乎这一回。”

话中有话。阿贤觉得自己可能知道了什么不得了的秘密，联想到下午艺兴那句“反正他们背地里各玩各的”，一颗心突突直跳，他想了想，抬起手臂挂在艺兴肩上，故意把对方往自己怀里揽。

这是个非常微妙的举动，放在外人眼里，是聊到兴头上的下意识举动，可要放在某个有二心的人眼里，无异于挑衅。

果然呢，隔壁桌的家伙把盘子里的牛排当成他，那么狠地划了一刀，刀刃划过瓷盘，发出刺耳的响动，阿贤打了个抖，心说这哪里是二心，根本是杀心。

铛铛铛，阿山用餐叉敲了敲杯子，在座所有人停下交谈纷纷望向坐在主位的准新郎官。

“谢谢各位来参加我和小辰的婚礼，”他脸上挂着十分得体的笑容，“我先敬各位一杯。”

随着杯子里的红酒被一饮而尽，每个人都欢呼着举起杯送上自己的祝福，阿山又说：“家人总说我是个太急躁太按捺不住的人，”他说这话时始终望着艺兴，想都不用想，这句评价是从艺兴嘴里说出来，接着他转头看向小辰，一双桃花眼半弯着，温柔地说道：“结婚后我会改的，小辰，你多帮帮我，监督我改正，好吗？”

一席铿锵有力的告白换来所有人的起哄和调笑，除了艺兴和阿贤，还有小辰。但是演戏总要演到底，小辰心里再鄙视也只能配合演完这出戏，他甚至用比阿山还要温柔的目光望着他的未婚夫，轻轻点头，应了声好。又有人起哄让他们接吻，两个各怀鬼胎的新郎官很是大方，颇为“深情”地交换热吻。

阿贤挂在艺兴肩上的手臂滑下来了，他扭开头，避开旁人眼里的美好画面——到现在还是见不得小辰和另一个Alpha亲热，那比碰不了的酒精还让他难受。

而艺兴——阿贤的眼珠子都快瞪出来——艺兴走去隔壁桌的主位，一手握住阿山的手，一手握住小辰的手，将两人的手交叠在自己掌心，拿出身为兄长的姿态，诚恳地说：“祝你们幸福。”

太真实了，阿贤分不清艺兴是在故意赌气还是真的想祝福新人，那张脸上挂着的面具找不到一丝崩坏痕迹，就那么平静地、温和地笑着。

相比之下，阿山先崩溃了，他难过又委屈地望着艺兴，反手攥住艺兴的手不肯松开，试图找出哥哥在演戏在赌气的痕迹，但是他什么都找不到，面具完美无瑕。

阿贤下意识看向小辰，恰巧后者也在看他，然而，在看清那双猫眼睛里的情绪之前他又一次躲开了，眼帘低垂着，对着墙角的空气发愣。耳朵莫名烧起来，他知道，小辰正用什么眼神看着自己——怨怼的，憎恨的，难过的。

明明坐在花园四面通风的凉亭，他却感觉到空气滞闷，气都喘不上来，以前最碰不得的酒精现在跟白开水，一杯接一杯被他灌进肚子里。

 

一顿饭伴着各自的心怀鬼胎结束。

艺兴和阿贤互相搀扶着，晃晃悠悠往酒店房间走。两人语无伦次说着胡话，嘲笑刚才彼此的演技有多烂，狗血八点档的编剧都不屑以他们为蓝本编苦情剧，偏他们自己乐在其中。

艺兴喝得比阿贤还多，这会儿他口无遮拦，指着阿贤的鼻子骂，感情算个屁，我告诉你，霸王硬上弓才是真理，他不愿意？标记啊，永久标记，让他给你生孩子，生十个八个，操得他床都下不来。

阿贤拂开艺兴的手，冷哼了一声，说，我倒是想，捷足先登你懂吗？你弟弟，他妈的，嗝，捷足先登。

滚滚滚，艺兴不耐烦地挥了挥手，少找借口，不敢就是不敢，胆小鬼。

就这么被骂清醒了，阿贤无端想起小辰当初的指责，隔着一扇门的指责比扇在脸上的巴掌还让他疼。

面对阿贤的沉默，艺兴似乎明白了什么，醉眼朦胧看着那人，问，感情淡了是骗人的吧？谁感情淡了还能背着现任跟前任上床。

被戳中痛处，阿贤心里烦躁的紧，脱口便是一句讽刺：你感情挺重，有了男朋友还和弟弟乱伦。

怎都想不到自己努力藏在阴影里的行为被一个刚认识不久的人发现了，艺兴慌得手足无措，酒也醒了，哆嗦着嗓子嗫嚅，我不想的，但我离不开阿山，他是我最爱的弟弟，我有什么办法……

那你的男朋友呢？你不爱你男朋友吗——

都说了我分不清！艺兴红着眼睛冲阿贤吼，我真的分不清……

他说着，身体也软下去，抱着膝盖蹲在那儿，一双眼睛呆呆望着前面，似乎想起什么美好却痛苦的事，脸上挂着又哭又笑的难看表情，低声念叨着，我也离不开小勋，小勋那么温柔那么好，我再过分他都不跟我生气……

阿贤自知刚才冲动之下说了不该说的话，看着艺兴委屈的模样，心里到底是不忍的，他想，他和艺兴从某个角度来讲是相似的，用破坏对方真心的行为试探对方的真心，两个有恃无恐的恶人。

他叹口气，走过去安慰性地拥抱艺兴——如果能预料到这个只是出于好心的行为能让本就胶着的局面更加混乱不堪，他愿意发誓，宁可扔下艺兴独自离开。

但这世上可没有后悔药呢。

与小辰的信息素相仿的花香味毫无预警钻进鼻腔，阿贤愣住了，他又嗅了嗅，没错，不是他的幻觉，确实很像，都是清甜的花香味道。

颈窝处突然传来低笑，艺兴侧过头，冲阿贤的脖颈吹了口气，“很像吧？是不是和小辰很像？”他握着阿贤的手放去后颈的腺体部位，“知道为什么偏偏是小辰吗？就是因为这个。”话尾的语气被故意加重，眸子里开始闪烁疯狂的光，“我问你，性重要还是爱重要？”

阿贤答不上来，他喝多的脑袋被像极的味道勾引，就这样产生了报复的想法，在失去理智之前，他有些明白小辰对于艺兴的苛刻评价了——

阴魂不散。

 

两个人像两头饿昏的野兽，把彼此的唇舌当做世间最美味之物，啃咬着，吸吮着，跌跌撞撞进了酒店房间。

艺兴躺在地毯上，阿贤半趴在艺兴身上，急切地撕开彼此衣物，他用牙齿碾磨艺兴的颈侧，余光瞟见对方胸口尚未散去的淤青痕迹，故意问：“男朋友留的啊？”

身下的Omega露出懵懂天真的表情，摇了摇头，说：“是阿山，小辰的未婚夫咬得呢，”艺兴左右看看——虽然房间里只有他们两个——贴在阿贤耳朵边，假装无辜的说道：“就白天，背着你的小辰，在彩排前，我和阿山就在这个房间里做爱。”

一番话激得阿贤心中起了恨意，张嘴便咬住艺兴的胸口，咬烂这块皮肉般狠厉，硬是用自己的牙印盖住另一个Alpha留下的牙印。

艺兴嘴上呼痛，身体却有了反应，晃着屁股用勃起的阴茎蹭阿贤的小腹，后者被他蹭得身体起火，粗暴的把他翻过去跪趴在那儿，入眼便是已经湿润的穴口，那地方一张一翕，俨然一副被操熟的样子。

他生了幻觉，无端去想象和阿山做爱时的小辰是不是也如此，用被他操过的地方承受另一个Alpha的操干，甚至被永久标记。他咧开嘴笑起来，报复的念头越来越重——

你抢走了我的，那我就抢走你的，看谁更痛苦。

怀着这样的念头，阿贤挺腰进入那个温暖紧致的地方。他掐着艺兴的腰，一下又一下往里干着，艺兴被他带得也前后晃动起来。

早已深知性欲能让自己快乐、忘记眼前纠结，Omega彻底放松下来，手伸向后方紧紧攀住Alpha的大腿，呻吟着，恳求着，求对方再往里，顶在他的G点上，用肉棒干穿他的穴。

这又与小辰不一样了，小辰在床上时总有些害羞，总要他来引导才会发出舒爽的叹息，至于那些荤话，很难能听见一回。

可是隐隐包围他的花香味却和小辰像极，他纠结得很，以至动作都慢下来。

艺兴察觉到，回头轻蔑地看向阿贤，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“还愣着作什么？你不想报复他了？”

阿贤感到害怕——他面对的究竟是怎样一个生性敏锐的人，单单从眼神和行为就知道他在想什么。

“你别怕我，”艺兴艰难地撑起上半身，饱满唇瓣轻啄阿贤的脸颊，“我们是一样的，有什么好怕呢……”

对啊，他们属于一类人，求而不得的那类人。

阿贤一口咬在艺兴的后颈处，腰上跟装了马达似的，又快又狠地往穴眼儿里顶。穴肉被粗大的性器官凿出了汁水，噗嗤噗嗤往外冒，耻毛都变的黏糊糊湿嗒嗒。阿贤的眼睛都红了，一瞬不瞬盯着吞吃鸡巴的穴眼儿，那地方夹着他的东西夹得好紧，里面一圈圈软肉像活过来，嘬着硬得发胀的龟头，还会吸他，两颗囊袋都被吸得一缩一缩，精液控制不住要射出来。

艺兴笑他，笑他是三秒男，没干几下就要射。

他一把按住Omega的后脑勺，凑过去，咬牙切齿问：“你下面这张泛着骚味儿的嘴告诉你的吗？”

“是啊……”Omega乖巧地吻他，“被他们操熟的嘴……”

就无端起了同情，阿贤捞起艺兴的腰，把人搂在怀里，手指撩开后颈处汗湿的发丝，伸出舌尖舔舐腺体，入了喉的是与小辰像极的味道，他轻声说：“你肯定觉得性比爱重要。”

艺兴在他怀里转了个方向，手掌捧起他的脸，没有焦距的眸子像在看他又不像在看他，“这种问题谁有答案呢……你有吗？”

他当然没有。

“别去想了，谁都没有答案的……”Omega温柔地抚着他的发顶，又抱住他，轻轻拍他的肩胛骨，嘴里哼起类似安眠曲的音调，带他进入无人之地。

 

两具布满汗水的身体交织在一起，艺兴坐在阿贤跨上，两腿于对方身后交叠，贪吃的穴眼儿重重地套弄肉棒，他被干得快发了情，生殖腔入口都不自觉打开，又湿又紧的部位调皮地咬住龟头再松开，害Alpha爽得头皮都发麻。

阿贤生怕自己控制不住标记了不该标记的人，他抱起艺兴，把人按在墙上，一只手掐住腿弯再抬高，艺兴站不住，另一只脚堪堪点着地。两人身高相仿，肉棒只能进去多半，阿贤松了口气，浅浅操干起Omega的穴。

但Omega是被调教过的Omega，干不到最深的地方就会不满足，穴里面痒得直流水，他骂阿贤没用，都这样了还要退缩。

Alpha眯了眯眼睛，也不反驳，径直捏着艺兴的肩膀把人转过去背对自己，两手扒开穴口，整根肉棒进出抽插操着穴眼儿。两瓣白皙臀肉都被他撞红，艺兴更是被他干得淫性大作，主动晃着屁股去吃肉棒。

“快点……再快点……他们……啊……都没你这么慢的……”

阿贤舔着艺兴的耳朵，舌头伸进去模仿性交动作抽插，含糊不清问：“他们都怎么对你？”

Omega回过头笑得特别诡异，“他们会一起进来……”

阿贤哑然失笑，他觉得三观都被颠覆了，他想不通，怎么能有人愿意和别人分享自己的心头肉。

艺兴看穿他的想法，敛了笑，垂着眼帘轻语：“你看吧，我是不是害了他们……”

手指抹去Omega下巴的汗水，又轻轻抚弄对方通红的眼角，湿漉漉的眼角让他分不清是眼泪还是汗，同病中人的想法便更深了。

“不怪你，”他说，“怪老天爷。”

艺兴突然笑起来，脸埋进臂弯，笑声越来越大越来越刺耳，到最后，阿贤竟分不清这个人是在笑还是在哭。

他想了想，抱住艺兴，手伸去前方一下一下温柔地擦着艺兴的眼角，“嘘……”他嗫嚅着，缓缓唱起幼时听到的童谣。

那些帆船

塞维利亚有适合它们的通道

格拉纳达的水

只能划出一声声叹息

爱情呀

它走了不再回来

瓜达尔基维尔河那矗立的高塔

还有微风吹过的橙树林

达罗河赫尼尔河

炮塔死在了池塘里

爱情呀

它消失在空中*

 

“在唱什么？”

阿山洗过澡出来便看见小辰站在落地窗边，不知名的曲调从两片薄唇飞出。

猫眼睛看了他一眼，小辰笑了笑说：“三条河流，西班牙诗人费德里科·加西亚·洛尔迦的诗。”

阿山点点不再说话，习惯性抽出烟点燃叼在嘴里。

空气静止了半晌，蓦地，小辰似笑非笑问：“你说他们现在在做什么？”

啪嗒，烟掉在地上，阿山有些恼火，却不知该如何发泄，只好捡起烟摁灭了。

晚饭结束时，每个人都喝得醉醺醺，他和小辰酒量还算不错，跟双方父母留在最后又说了会儿话，期间，他眼睁睁看着他的哥哥和他不认识的人勾肩搭背离开，一直消失在拐角才收回目光。如今突然听见小辰问了这一句，令人不安的嫉妒又加深了。

不待他有所应答，他的未婚夫便走过来，大方地跨坐在他身上，一双手扯开围在腰间的浴巾，熟练地揉搓性器官。

“肯定是在做这种事。”小辰舔了口他的耳朵，他想躲开，却被对方阻止，Omega用哄孩子语气轻声说道，“嘘……阿山，别去想，不想就不存在……”

竟接受了这种荒唐的唯心主义论调，阿山搂住小辰，咬住那两片薄唇，发了疯似的咬。

Omega被尖利的牙齿咬疼了也没松嘴，他皱着眉，抱住Alpha的肩膀，继续加深这个吻。

衣服都来不及脱干净，粗壮的性器官便已经埋在后穴抽送，两人维持跨坐的体位，配合默契地发泄心中不满和欲望。

由于早已被永久标记，Omega轻易就容纳了Alpha，又湿又软的穴肉蠕动着，把肉棒往更深的地方送，生殖腔都渐渐打开，小辰骑在阿山身上，淫乱地晃动屁股。

硬胀龟头就在体内碾磨深处的小口，小辰闭上眼轻轻喘了几口，接着狠狠坐下去，生殖腔彻底打开，龟头卡在那儿，一进一出操干Omega的生殖腔。

小辰被快感惹得全身痉挛，大腿根都在抽搐，阴茎顶端流出的腺液掺了白汁，一股一股往外溢，混入后面流出的水，整片下体都是湿嗒嗒的。

阿山躺下去，两手握住小辰那把小细腰，身上的人在他的操控下晃着屁股吃他的鸡巴。原本平坦的小腹被他顶出鼓包，隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，看上去色情的很。

他抚着那儿，想，或许在不久的将来小辰就会怀上他的孩子，这个地方会胀的像皮球一样大，十个月后，孩子降临人世，却不是他和艺兴的孩子。

这真让人难过。

他抬眼看向他的Omega，Omega仍沉浸于快感，双目微阖，同样半张的嘴发出舒爽呻吟，似乎对于他此刻的异念毫不知情。

就突然很好奇，如果，如果将来的某天他领着大了肚子的小辰站在艺兴面前，说那里面由他和小辰的孩子，艺兴会是什么表情呢？

他被好奇引诱的发了疯，坐起来，再把Omega狠狠往下按，他那根东西不停歇地干着湿软穴眼儿，挤开生殖腔入口，一下又一下抽送着，内里软肉都快被他搅烂，被挤出的汁水跟泉眼似的，汩汩不断往外流。

小辰早就没了力气，瘫在他怀里承受那些要人命的顶弄，哭唧唧地喊着他的名字，阿山……嗯……你别撞那儿了……要、要破了……

听了求饶，Alpha反而变本加厉，低下头咬住Omega的腺体，龟头卡进生殖腔开始射精。

木芙蓉的味道四散开来，与Alpha的木本信息素融合在一起，因为交欢次数过多，竟分不清哪个味道属于谁。

突然就觉得难过，明明不是自己喜欢的人，却在性事方面配合默契，甚至连味道都交融。

小辰趴在阿山胸口，强有力的心跳声敲着他的鼓膜，他数着心跳，轻轻说：“阿山，我们要结婚了……”

原本抚摸对方后背的手停下来，阿山垂下眼帘，小辰软软的发丝被他的呼吸吹起又落下。

这个画面好眼熟，就在上个月，艺兴上个月的发情期内，也是这样趴在他胸口，闭着眼粗喘着，享受他带来的高潮快感。

他斜睨着小辰后颈被他咬破的地方，缓慢而低沉地说道：“是啊，好戏就要开场了……”


	6. Chapter 6

“如果我们能一辈子活在回忆里该有多好。”

“可这世上没有如果。”

“是啊，如果永远都是如果。”

“说了这么多，怎么都没听到你谈论将来？”

“我？我这种人没有将来——你呢？你对将来有何打算？”

“你也看到了，我的将来已经如此了。”

 

那时候应该是十五六的年纪——是十五六岁吗？还是已经十七了？对，就是十五六岁，准确来讲，是十五岁刚过半年。之所以如此笃定，是因为艺兴那年正好十八，生日刚过没多久便迎来性别分化，而他比艺兴小了三岁，的确是十五岁刚过半年。

念小学的时候认识了阿山，成为形影不离的好朋友，自然地，也就与阿山的哥哥——艺兴——渐渐熟悉。

在世勋眼里，艺兴几乎没有变过，一直都是他们初相识的模样，羞涩的，乖巧的，偶尔泄露出的顽劣让老师和家长无可奈何。但也无妨，看在他大多数时候乖巧的份上，大人们总是睁一眼闭一眼带过去了。

这副模样的艺兴却在面对两个男孩子时颇为稳重，十足十的兄长。世勋不知道当时的阿山如何看待艺兴——虽然之后的种种迹象表明阿山从一开始就没把艺兴当哥哥看——可他非常清楚自己把艺兴当成什么人，是暗恋的人，如果可以，想成为对方厮守一生的人。

十五岁的世勋总是悄悄幻想，幻想他们的将来，幻想在将来的某一天为艺兴戴上结婚戒指。他很努力锻炼身体，坚持一天两杯牛奶，无非是希望能比艺兴的个头高一些，这样的话，艺兴就可以轻轻倚着他的肩膀，弯着一双下垂眼和他说话，每句话以“小勋”两个字开头，小勋，我们去看电影吧，小勋，我们去吃火锅吧，小勋，我喜欢你。

十五岁的世勋被自己的幻想惹笑，虎牙咬着下唇，轻轻发笑。

那些年的每一个夏天，世勋都很期待去阿山的家里做客，因为艺兴在那儿，穿着背心短裤，白到发光的皮肤裸露在外，纤细四肢在他眼前晃来晃去，甚至与他发生亲密的肢体接触。冷气开得很足，他却仍然燥热。便也害怕去阿山的家里做客，害怕自己克制不住从而暴露出内心的幻想。不为什么，只因为少年总是胆怯，面对喜欢的人，再多的勇敢皆成为太阳下的慢慢融化的冰淇淋。

啊，说到冰淇淋，他第一次做春梦就是因为看到艺兴如何舔干净手指上的冰淇淋。艳红的舌尖细细舔过手指，一点一点舔干净融化的香草奶油，最后嘬着指尖发出“啵”的响动。夜里，他就梦见艺兴含着他胯下硬邦邦的东西，艳红舌尖舔舐表皮暴起的青筋，那根东西被艺兴舔得湿漉漉，一整根都沾满艺兴的口水，舌尖又把硬胀的龟头卷进嘴里，从顶端开始，艺兴张大嘴巴把他那根东西全部吃了进去，可是肉棒又粗又长，艺兴的喉咙被顶得难受，眼角分泌出生理性泪水，眼眶都变红了。

“小勋都不像十五岁呢，这里比成年人的尺寸还大……”艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，笑眯眯跟他说。

他却说不出话，红着脸享受口交带来的快感。

艺兴松了嘴，探出舌尖戳弄马眼，腺液被刺激的不断外溢，和口水一起从艺兴的下巴跌落，艺兴用他的内裤擦干净下巴，继续给他口交。饱满双唇吸吮肉棒，吸得啧啧作响。末了，艺兴扬起脸，一双下垂眼半弯着，说，小勋的东西比冰淇淋还好吃。

毫无预警，精液射在艺兴的脸上，细白手指揩了一些放去嘴里吮吸，艺兴又说，小勋的精液也很好吃呢。

然后梦就醒了。世勋看着内裤里的污渍，好半天平复不了剧烈心跳。

少年开始纠结什么时候表明心意，纠结来纠结去，纠结到联考结束心上人考去美术学院，少年仍没有说出口。

春去秋又来，少年也终于到了成年的年龄了，而心上人已经二十一岁，虽没有被哪个Alpha标记，但若有似无的木本味道成为少年心中的定时炸弹，他想，他再也等不下去，生怕说不出口的心意永远都说不出口。

又是一年的夏天，原本计划全家人出国旅游，但是艺兴要准备学校的画展，只好独自一人留在家里安心创作。他太专注于画画，忘了发情期，更忘了提前准备好抑制剂。

发情来得凶猛，满屋子都是百合花的味道，Omega头脑发晕，晕晕乎乎给世勋拨了通电话，张嘴便是一句“救我”。

“小勋……救我……好难受……”

接到电话的世勋拔腿就跑出家门，跌跌撞撞跑进别墅，打开卧室房门，呛鼻的花香味扑面而来，艺兴躺在床上，看见来人，原本没有焦点的眸子立刻出现一丝光亮，伸长手够着，嘴里喃喃，小勋，救我。

那时候的世勋虽然已经成年，却并未出现性别分化，能做的只有带艺兴去医院。他想都没想，背着艺兴一路狂奔至医院。

夏天的夜晚那么热，汗水从鼻尖和鬓边跌落，胸前衣襟都被濡湿，后背更是出了好多汗，可是世勋全然不在意，满心满眼都是背着的心上人，想着快点跑得再快点，是真的害怕曾听过有Omega死于发情期的故事成真，一颗心都快跳出嗓子眼。

终于到了医院，艺兴注射过抑制剂便睡下了，他站在病床边，冷气吹在后背，他打了个抖，憋在胸腔里的那口气总算被吐出。

半夜，发情的燥热害Omega翻来覆去折腾，尽管再次注射了抑制剂，可是药效起作用太慢，世勋没办法，跑去便利店买来一大兜冰块，冰块被揣在怀里，他爬上床从后面搂住艺兴，尽量让两个人的身体紧密贴合，又把空调的温度调到最低，等冰块化了再换上新的，来来回回换了几次，怀里的人终于安静了。

对发情期的Omega没用的物理降温法竟然起了作用，事后想起，就连医生都觉得意外。

“笨办法”让艺兴平静下来，倒是让世勋病倒了，重感冒，挂着吊瓶吸溜着鼻涕躺在床上。可心里面高兴啊，想着救了心上人一回，比什么都高兴。

一个月后，世勋站在学校的画室里，眼睛盯着周围的石膏像，不敢看艺兴一眼，吞吞吐吐说，我、我喜欢哥哥，恋人那种喜欢。他的脸红透了，耳朵都烧得厉害。他等了好久，等得热度快跑没了终于等来艺兴开口说话——

“跟我告白为什么不看着我，没礼貌哦。”

他慌慌张张抬头，一眼便看见一双笑弯的下垂眼，点点星光在那双眼中，他依稀看见了自己的倒影。

“看着我说，要是不看着我，我就不答应了。”

像是小孩子闹别扭的口吻，他细细回想，发现除了自己，这个人从不对别人这样说话，即便是阿山也没有这个待遇。

被区别对待的念头让世勋莫名的激动，他努力调整呼吸，却仍逃不了下意识的发颤。

“我……我……我喜欢艺兴，”他还是闭上了眼，几乎是用喊的，紧张地喊道：“是恋人那种喜欢！”

“我也喜欢小勋，”艺兴凑过来吻他，甜甜的百合花味道开始扩散，“恋人那种喜欢。”

就这样开始了秘密交往。说是秘密，周围亲密的好友都知道，除了阿山。问起来，艺兴只说再等等，等性别分化后再告诉阿山也不迟。

当时他以为迟迟不来的性别分化让艺兴心里没底，哪里知道其他缘由，便答应了。

现在想起，怕不是艺兴担心那家伙做出什么出格的事，或者说，艺兴从来都不敢告诉阿山有关他们之间的事。就像出轨的人不敢回家面对。

 

空乘的声音通过广播在机舱内扩散，世勋摘下眼罩拉开遮光板，海岛风光一览无余，他看着外面的景色发呆，想了半天都想不起刚才做了什么梦，干脆放弃了。

时差还留在国内，这个点应该是睡觉的时候，生物钟造成的疲惫害他拖到最后才走出机舱，又慢悠悠跟在人群后面取了行李。接机的人群已经散去大半，于是一眼就看见艺兴戴着墨镜站在那儿，那人双臂环抱，一身休闲装打扮，看上去悠闲舒适，像此刻海岛的阳光，不觉得刺眼，只觉得温暖。

“还是很困？”艺兴一边问着，一边主动接过行李塞进后备箱。

世勋点点头没说话，刚打开副驾座位的车门就被艺兴拦住，赶他去后面坐。

“知道你没睡好，借了辆越野来接你，你去后面躺一会儿。”

真是体贴的不像话，不像从前，什么事都需要他来操心照顾。

这样想着，看向那人的眼神也变得奇怪。

“是不是在想这人怎么这会儿才有兄长该有的样子？”艺兴发动车子，系好安全带回头问他。

世勋摸了摸鼻尖，含糊不清应了，透过后视镜，他看见艺兴只是挑高眉毛，似乎并不在意他的认同。

虽然还是好奇，但是挡不住生物钟作怪，不多时便睡着了。

醒来却不是酒店的房间，是很偏的地方，眼前种满叫不上名字的树，远处传来海浪拍打礁石的声音。

艺兴打开后座的车门坐进来，漆黑的眸子望着他，不说不笑。

“怎么——”

不等他把话说完，阔别多日的身体就扑进了怀里，艺兴半趴在他怀里，像小动物那样舔他的下巴。

因为说话时也在亲吻，声音便有些模糊，断断续续听到那人说想他、抱怨他怎么现在才来。

“对不起，工作太多了。”

怀里毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他胸口，发梢扫过下巴，害心底都在发痒。

艺兴闷声说道：“我昨天晚上做梦了，梦见你跟我告白，我想说我也喜欢你，可是你不见了，我找不到你，哭了一晚上。”

Beta沉默了，不知该如何安慰Omega才好，只能轻轻拍着怀里人的后背，哄孩子那样。

多奇怪，明明他才是年龄小的那个，却从来都由他扮演兄长的角色，安慰耍小孩子脾气的艺兴，哄劝时不时闹别扭的艺兴。

就在世勋思忖两人奇怪的角色颠倒时，那边艺兴已经解开他的衬衫纽扣，蛇一般黏着他，热烫的唇舌也随之而来。牙齿轻轻咬着他的喉结，时而换上舌头舔舐，一路向下，用脸颊摩挲胯下鼓起的帐篷。

尽管是Beta性别，但世勋从来抗拒不了艺兴的主动勾引，他放松身体后靠，两腿也张开，手掌一边抚摸Omega的发顶，一边解开皮带示意Omega给他口交。

少年时的春梦被实现，艺兴伸出嫣红的舌头直直舔过肉棒，又用舌尖把硬胀龟头卷进嘴里，上下吞吐着，被堵得严实的喉咙发出吚吚呜呜的声音，都好像幼兽的呜咽，世勋听着，胯下那根东西在艺兴嘴里突突直跳。

满足的叹息了一声，世勋拍了拍大腿，“坐上来。”

Omega乖巧的服从他的指令，解开皮带脱了牛仔裤和内裤，手伸去后面自行扒开穴口，对准肉棒坐了下去。

痒得直流水的穴眼儿被填满，艺兴攀着世勋的肩膀开始上下起伏。他的T恤被卷起，粉红色的乳尖被世勋含进口中吸吮啃咬，轻微的痛感刺激了后穴骤然收缩，Beta爽得骨头都酥了，抓着Omega挺翘的臀肉帮助对方奸淫肉棒。

“嗯……再快点……小勋……”

Omega贴着他的耳朵说着勾引的话，那股子花香味从后颈腺体散发，明明是对于信息素不敏的Beta，却控制不住地沉溺于这股味道。热意涌去下腹，肉棒憋得生疼，世勋把艺兴按在车座上，自己曲起一条腿半跪在那儿掐着艺兴的腰肢后入。

小腹撞着臀肉啪啪作响，Omega的下体被他撞得泛了红，穴眼儿更是被捣出一滩淫水，恍惚觉得Omega的身体内部有个泉眼，稍稍压一压就会流出好多水。

世勋快速地耸动着腰胯，肉棒撑平内里一圈圈的软肉，肉刷子般的冠状沟擦过软肉的每一寸，抵在G点上突突直跳。

下垂眼早就失了焦点，艺兴茫然地看着自己下体晃动的阴茎，腺液从铃口溢出，细丝一般挂在那儿，再一滴一滴坠落，他努力直起上半身，一手扒着半开的车窗玻璃，一手伸去后面勾住世勋的后颈。Beta非常明白他想做什么，于是凑上前吻着他的嘴角，肉棒也在不断调整角度操干穴眼儿。

“小勋……再往里一点……”艺兴红着眼睛巴巴恳求道，“里面……唔……已经、打开了……”

所说的里面就是Omega的生殖腔，那地方像一张嘴般张开来，当龟头撞上去就狠狠咬住，又吸着，好让Beta干进去再射精。

又不是面对标记自己的Alpha，怎么能说出这种不知羞的话？不过世勋早已习惯，挺起耻骨贴上艺兴的下体小幅度耸动着，龟头彻底撬开生殖腔入口，肿胀顶端全部干了进去，那张小嘴立刻收拢，一圈肌肉——连同后穴口——紧紧咬着肉棒。那地方太紧了，并且湿软，活过来一般蠕动着，世勋揪住艺兴后脑处的头发，疯了般操干生殖腔入口。

肉体拍打的啪啪声音在空无一人的野外很是刺耳，同时也刺激了两个人的听觉神经，性快感跑遍四肢百何，手脚都爽得发麻。

Omega先一步高潮，精水从铃口吐出，他用手指沾了些含进嘴里，同时含糊不清地说道：“射进去……小勋……全部射进去……”

艺兴皱着眉求他，一只手甚至伸去胯下拨弄濒临爆发的囊袋。世勋暗暗骂了一声，一巴掌扇在Omega的屁股上。

“浪什么浪，”他张嘴咬住艺兴后颈的腺体，后者吃了痛，肉穴剧烈收缩着，“生怕别人不知道你是个骚货吗？”

艺兴痴痴笑起来，他这会儿全然忘了廉耻，暴露Omega淫荡的天性，满心满眼都是屁股里带给自己快感的鸡巴，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，他用无辜至极的眼神望着满脸是汗的男朋友，“我只让小勋知道我是骚货……”

艹。

世勋弯下腰一口咬上艺兴的嘴唇，舌头伸进对方口腔，一边湿吻着一边在Omega的屁股里射精。

攒了好几天的精液全部射在生殖腔里，又黏又稠，小小的生殖腔存不住精液，合着淫水从穴口流出去。

高潮过后，Omega坐在Beta怀里，两手搂着Beta的脖子，闭上眼喃喃自语，“我是小勋一个人的……”又睁开眼，眨了眨问道：“小勋呢？小勋是我一个人的吗？”

习惯性掏出手帕擦拭对方脸上的汗水，世勋点点头，轻声回答：“是，我是兴兴的。”

Omega开心的笑起来，在他脸上留下一个响亮的吻，而后重新闭上眼轻轻哼歌。

那是世勋从没听过的歌谣，古老悠远的曲调让内容显得更加悲凉，他感到好奇，问艺兴那是什么歌。

“朋友教我的歌。”

“哪个朋友？”

“同病相怜的朋友。”

世勋诧异极了，他摸不清艺兴口中的同病相怜是什么病，想再多问几句，怀里人却摇了摇头，说好困想回酒店睡觉。

好奇心不得不就此打住，替艺兴穿好衣服便坐去驾驶位开车返回酒店。

 

回到酒店，安顿好艺兴，世勋打算去洗个澡再睡，Omega突然拽住他的手，恳求般说道：“陪我睡一会儿吧。”

“我先去洗澡。”

“睡醒再洗也不迟，”下垂眼柔柔地望着他，“小勋，抱着我睡一会儿吧。”

如何能拒绝跟自己撒娇的艺兴，只跟他撒娇的艺兴如同幼兽令人心生怜悯，他拒绝不了，合衣躺在床上把艺兴搂进怀里，断断续续哼唱着才听来的歌谣，艺兴在他怀里拱了拱，找到合适的位置便睡过去了。

倒是一觉无梦。两人睡得都很踏实，醒来已经过了晚饭时间，身侧空荡荡地，枕头留着点温热，世勋看见艺兴穿着浴袍坐在餐桌边晃着脚，见他醒来，高兴地招呼他过去吃饭。

面对一桌子美食，艺兴露出孩子气的表情，笑眯眯向世勋说明哪个是当地的特色菜哪个又是专门按照他的口味来做。

恍惚想起二十岁之前的日子，那段宛如枫糖的甜蜜时光，他们坐在热气蒸腾的火锅店狼吞虎咽。那天应该是艺兴签约画廊的日子。年纪轻轻就被知名画廊签约，世勋比艺兴还开心，当即决定去吃两人最喜欢的火锅庆祝一番。

艺兴喝得太多了，本就是沾不了酒精的体质，偏偏要逞能喝下一杯接一杯的白酒，喉咙辣的生疼，艺兴却仍然龇牙咧嘴跟他笑，醉醺醺开玩笑说以后小勋不工作都没关系，他的一幅画就能让两个人不愁吃喝。世勋没有反驳，只是杵着脸看喝醉的艺兴跟他撒娇跟他说个不停，那样的艺兴让他爱不释手。

末了，他这个酒量很好的人都醉得晕晕乎乎，想着送艺兴回家后自己就近找酒店先睡下，半路上，艺兴突然从他后背跳下来，指着Love Hotel的招牌目光灼灼看他。

“我不想回家。”

不想回家想去哪儿，艺兴没有明说，但是世勋非常明白，紧张到酒都醒了，犹豫再三，握着恋人的手走进Love Hotel。

那是他们的第一次，他紧张地全然忘了要做什么，手脚僵硬坐在床边，耳朵里满是浴室哗哗的水声，艺兴什么时候出来都不知道，只知道那人裸着身体站在面前害自己心跳都停了半拍。

白到发光的皮肤还留着水汽，水珠从发梢跌落，又沿着锁骨沿着胸口没入下体的耻毛，艺兴揉搓着半勃起的阴茎跨坐在他身上，像是叹息又像是歌唱的语调响在耳畔：“我想和小勋做爱……”

艺兴说着，伸手解开他的皮带掏出他那根东西和自己的一起握在手里揉搓。性器官的触碰带来爆炸般的快感，世勋的脑袋都不会转弯了，完全凭借本能索取对方身体。

手指埋在后穴抠挖，指关节擦过层叠软肉害怀里的身体颤栗，世勋混乱亲吻艺兴的脸颊和脖颈，一遍又一遍说着喜欢兴兴，好喜欢好喜欢。艺兴怕痒，躲在他身下咯咯发笑，一双水汪汪的下垂眼看过来，看得他骨头都酥软，扶着肉棒挺腰进入后穴。

粗大的性器官挤进紧窄部位，彼时的世勋没有太多——也不会什么床上技巧，基本依靠本能占有艺兴的身体，他不知疲倦的晃动腰部，艺兴被干得没了矜持，随着操干节奏淫乱地晃动屁股，断断续续喊他的名字，小勋，小勋，这样喊着。

到底是初尝情事，世勋很快就射在艺兴的屁股里。然而一次就让两个人食髓知味，高潮射精后只歇了片刻又滚作一团，艺兴骑在他的身上，或者他骑在艺兴的身上，满脑子只剩交欢这个概念。两具汗水淋漓的美好躯体拥抱着，饱尝各种体位带来的快感。到最后，累得手都抬不起来，维持着插入的姿势，他抱着艺兴沉沉睡去。

“在想什么？”

轻飘飘的语气把世勋揪回现实，他摆了摆手，说想起从前了。

艺兴挑高眉毛，又问：“从前的哪件事？”

“我们第一次做爱。”

“嗯……我勾引你那次。”

世勋凑上前吻着艺兴的耳垂，低声问道：“承认你勾引我了？”

近在咫尺的下垂眼调皮地眨了眨，“哪次不是我勾引你，哪次你都上钩，真是不矜持呢。”

他哭笑不得，举起双手投降，“是是，是我不矜持，”顿了顿又说，“我又不是柳下惠，你翘起屁股我这里就硬得不行。”一边说着，一边捉住艺兴的手放去胯下。

多奇怪，一个本应自制力极强的Beta竟脸不红心不跳说着让人脸红心跳的荤话，更有趣的是Omega全盘接受，揉着裤裆舔着嘴唇问：“还想要啊？我屁股好痛呢……”

痛？屁股痛还把手伸进去？

世勋冷哼了一声，扯着艺兴的浴袍领子把人按在地上，他张开双腿，直截了当地蹦出一个字：“舔。”

Omega就那么乖乖地用嘴拉开拉链，用牙齿拽下内裤，张嘴含住肉棒。

比起几年前，艺兴的口活进步很大，三两下就舔得世勋想射，不自觉晃动起腰部干着Omega紧窄的喉咙。那地方又热又紧，跟生殖腔入口差不多，Beta浑不在意对方的生理性反胃，一心想着射在喉管处。

艺兴却在这时松开嘴，擦干净下巴的口水，冲世勋笑得无辜，“去散步吧，这儿风景不错，我带你去看看。”

射精的念头被打断，世勋憋得心里烦躁，一把将艺兴拽进怀里，恨恨咬着Omega的锁骨，“看个屁的风景，我想操你，现在就要。”

相比Beta的烦躁不安，Omega平静的不像个Omega，耐心地哄劝道：“走吧，我想和你散步，我们很久没一起散步了。”

一句话打动了世勋，让他再次想起二十岁之前的日子，那时候他们经常在饭后约会，去看电影，去吃路边摊，牵着手慢悠悠的压马路。和街上那些情侣别无二致。

他叹口气，脑袋埋进艺兴怀里，闷声说：“好，都随你。”

 

已经很久没有被缱绻温柔的氛围包裹，世勋都有些恍惚，握着艺兴的手又紧了紧。两人沿着海边散步，有一搭没一搭的聊天，说到兴头上，艺兴手舞足蹈的和他说着画画时的趣事，跟他们热恋时别无二致。看着那样的艺兴，他竟然有点想哭。

“兴兴，”他突然出声叫住走在前面的人，那人回头看他，下垂眼里有点点星光，“阿山明天就结婚了。”

下垂眼不笑了，一瞬不瞬望着他，“所以呢？”

“所以……”他快步走上前，想说我们什么时候结婚，想说才不在乎见鬼的法律规定，可犹豫许久后说出来的却是“你打算怎么办”。

时间到底无情，一点一点耗光了往日的无畏，被现实威胁，想说的话或许永远都说不出来了。

艺兴敛了眉眼，低下头没说话，光裸的脚趾无意识挖着沙滩，那地方从一个小小的浅坑被挖的越来越深，脚背都沾满沙子。

世勋后悔了，不应该在这种时候——他们久违的温馨——说这种话，他快步走过去牵起艺兴的手，哄孩子那样说道：“回去吧，明天还要早起。”

艺兴倔强地站在那儿一动不动，蓦地，扑进世勋怀里，若有似无的哭腔钻进皮肉敲着胸骨：“这话不该你来问我的……谁都能问，你不能问。”

为什么不能由他来问，世勋已经不关心答案了，虽然答案就在心里，但如同艺兴所说的那样，谁都能问，唯独他不能问。

“好，我不问，”他轻轻拍着Omega的肩胛骨，“我再也不问了，我们回去吧。”

艺兴抬起脸，眼底一片水汽，看着世勋看了好一会儿，叹口气说道：“你越来越像一个合格的Beta了。”

这种话，真的，这种话比给他一巴掌还让他疼。

他想不到该如何回应艺兴的看法，只好沉默着握紧对方的手，披着月色慢慢回去酒店。

 

半路上迎面走来某个陌生的男人，那人笑眯眯和艺兴打招呼，又奇怪地看了世勋一眼，他被这种眼神看得不耐烦，礼貌性的问好都不想说，略微点点头就打算带着艺兴离开。

那人在后面喊：“明天别吊着脸了。”

谁吊着脸了？阿山结婚他高兴的很。

艺兴却回头叮嘱那人：“你也别吊着脸，”然后挥了挥手算是告别，余光瞟见世勋不算好的脸色，擂了Beta一拳，开玩笑般说道：“说你呢，别吊着脸了。”

世勋咂咂嘴，吐出一个不屑的气音，“那人谁啊？”

“小辰的前男友。”

“诶？”

艺兴做了个鬼脸，抱着世勋的胳膊蹭了蹭，“别跟阿山说啊。”

“……我现在就去告诉他。”

艺兴被逗笑，汽水泡泡般的笑声在电梯间响起，笑够了，又倚着世勋的肩膀念叨起来，“你们还跟小时候一样，见着就吵，不见又想。”

呸，才不想那家伙。

望着Omega映在反光镜中的脸，他用指尖抚过，轻轻说：“你也跟那时候一样，都没变过。”

“哪里没变？”

他垂下眼帘，Omega隐隐的花香味一丝丝钻进鼻腔，就这样低下头吻了上去，“从来都没变。”

若真的从来都没变，哪会有现今这般混乱不清的关系。

所以说，自欺欺人也不是什么糟糕行为。


	7. Chapter 7

“人为什么会变呢？或者说，人类的善变到底是源于什么？”

“……你从进门到现在已经问了好几个我回答不上来的问题，你来找我就是要问这些吗？”

“你知道我不是，我找你是想看看孩子。”

“看吧，就在这儿。”

“你会爱她吗？”

“会，我会爱她胜过世间一切。你呢？我是说，如果你有的话。”

“没有如果。”

 

温存过后，艺兴迟迟没有入睡，他躺在床上，脑袋歪向世勋那边，抬起眼就能看见对方熟睡的模样。Beta累坏了，坐了十几个小时的飞机，又和他颠鸾倒凤几个回合，他去倒杯水的短暂片刻就睡着了，侧躺着，脑袋枕着胳膊，柔软额发垂下来，有几缕遮了眼睛，和从前一模一样。

就这么想起刚才在电梯里听到的那句评价。

从来都没变过吗？怎么可能，没有人是一成不变的，哪怕是沿着同一河道奔腾了几百几千年的河流也在发生变化，何况最复杂的人性。

艺兴收回目光，调整姿势钻进世勋怀里，结实修长的手臂下意识搂住他，心中烦闷突然就消减下去，轻轻道了声晚安，得到Beta迷迷糊糊地回应，他想，如果下一秒就是世界末日该多好，就这样死在世勋怀里，死而无憾。

但这世上没有如果，天亮之后，就要亲眼看着阿山彻底成为人夫，那该是多么甜蜜的婚礼，甜蜜到让所有人都感到嫉妒——除了他，说过的，他不嫉妒也不痛苦，只是遗憾，如同古老油画的颜色因为不可抗力而被迫剥落那般遗憾。

 

阿贤正对着电脑屏幕发愣，几个小时之前见到艺兴那个Beta男朋友，很英俊，白马王子式的英俊——如果脸没有那么臭。他们看上去很般配，无论从哪方面来讲，相貌啊气场啊，等等，天造地设这类的词就是为这种人存在。转念又觉得可笑，明明看上去那么般配，却一个是Beta一个是Omega，结合无望。

老天爷真他妈爱开玩笑。

他和小辰也没能躲开这种操蛋玩笑。

前一晚两人躲在游艇颠鸾倒凤，小辰下意识去抓他的手，就这样看见对方无名指上的戒指，他走了神，小辰察觉到，故意问他戒指好不好看，他没有回答而是更加用力甚至野蛮地往Omega身体深处顶弄，屁股里流出的水濡湿两人相连之处，小辰呜咽着高潮了，大腿根直发颤，后穴也不停收缩，肉棒被夹得又疼又爽。

“放松……”啪啪两巴掌扇在挺翘圆滚的屁股上，阿贤喘着粗气低吼，海岛的夜风并不能吹散身上的热度，甚至因为小辰故意的撩拨而越来越热。

操。他暗暗骂了一声，把人翻过去后入，一双手紧紧掐住Omega漂亮性感的腰窝，两瓣臀肉被他撞得颤出浪花，他看得眼红，腰部跟按了马达似的，不知疲倦地挺动。

“唔……再快……快点……”

小辰催他，用一把又甜又嗲的嗓音催他，这让他想起他们念高中时两人在合唱团唱过的每一首歌，他曾悄悄录下小辰的歌声，晚上躲在被窝里一边听一边打飞机，后来小辰发现那些录音，不说不笑看着他，一双猫眼睛看得他心里发憷，过了好久好久，久得心脏都快跳出嗓子眼，小辰突然笑起来，笑眯眯问他——

“阿贤，你喜欢我吗？”

久远的过去与现在重叠了，他恍惚看见十七八的小辰，还没有长开，天真无辜的少年模样。他闭了闭眼睛，昔日情景犹如水波纹般散去，眼前的是高潮后慵懒疲倦的Omega，眼角眉梢有浅浅媚态，嘴角上扬几个弧度，问他，阿贤，你喜欢我吗？

理智被蛊惑，阿贤没控制住射在了小辰的屁股里。高潮时的脑袋不清醒，便顺着对方的提问回答道：“喜欢……”又弯下腰，嘴唇擦过对方软嫩脸颊，汗水湿了唇瓣，木芙蓉的味道萦绕鼻间。

“我们私奔吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“哪儿都好。走吧，阿贤，你愿意带我私奔吗？”

差点儿就要说出那两个字了。他抿紧嘴巴，硬是将那两个字咽回去。抽出疲软的器官，用纸巾擦拭干净，然后穿衣服，然后点烟，却始终不回答小辰的问题。

“阿贤，说话，愿意还是不愿意？”Omega仍固执于此，猫眼睛一眨不眨的望着他。

轻轻叹了口气，阿贤缓缓说：“我要是说不愿意呢？”

意外地，小辰不像从前那样露出失望情绪，相反，异常平静，平静的穿衣服，平静的喝水，一直到回酒店房间，始终没说一句话。

“晚安。”

“滚蛋。”

好，滚。

两人不欢而散。

阿贤抹了把脸收回漫无边际的思绪，然后在空白文档敲下第一行字。

还是要留下点儿什么，纪念这段病恹恹的过往，等天亮，一切就要结束了。

 

那么，另外两位主角希望这个故事结束吗？

小辰不知道阿山怎么想的，反正自己不太愿意结束，说他不甘心也好，说他仍有眷恋也罢，就这么结束了，像个绝症病人似的撒手人寰，怎么想都很讨厌呢。

打开手机，翻到某个加密的文档，文档里有几段录音，他打开来听，是断断续续的歌声，他的歌声。他很幸运，变声后并不像其他人那样嗓音变得粗犷低哑，还是那么清亮，就连合唱团的老师都夸他是难得好苗子，该去做歌手，该站在舞台上，老师也这样夸阿贤，说他们俩的和声很完美，尽管都是高音部，却没有丝毫的冲突。天生一对，老师开他们的玩笑，他红着耳朵尖悄悄去看阿贤，阿贤倒是很大方，呲着虎牙跟他笑嘻嘻。

那我们就去做歌手吧。他向阿贤如此建议。

少年垂下眼帘思忖片刻，我想写小说。

写小说？

嗯，想留下点儿什么，我怕老了以后就忘了。

忘记什么？

阿贤目不转睛望着他，一字一句说，我怕忘了你。

可我哪儿都不去啊。

阿贤摇了摇头，没有人是一成不变的，就连看似永恒不变的河流实际上也在改变，经过几百年几千年，你能说你现在看到的就是以前的吗？

他皱着眉苦思冥想半天也没想明白阿贤到底在说什么，八字眉挑得好高，小声抱怨这人又在说他听不懂的话，阿贤凑过来，额头轻轻贴上他的额头，顺带吻了吻他的嘴角，就算改变了也并不意味着结束，河流永远是河流，我永远喜欢你。

腻歪歪的情话一点儿都不惹人厌，他像恋爱中的大傻瓜，傻乎乎的笑起来。

我也永远喜欢你。

 

婚礼虽然定在傍晚举行，但是一大早就开始忙碌，幸好有庆典公司，繁杂琐碎全部交给庆典公司，两位主角悠闲自得的很，快中午才起床洗漱，要不是父母催得紧，恐怕连中午饭都懒得吃。

两家人照常聚在一起吃中午饭，该来的都来了，分坐两桌，一桌是两位主角和双方父母，一桌是关系很好的朋友，艺兴仍然没有坐在亲属那一桌，拉着世勋跑去阿贤那边坐着。他坐在两人中间，互相介绍彼此。大概是因为得知阿贤是小辰的前男友，世勋不再臭着脸，但也没有多热情，淡淡的打了招呼便低头吃饭。艺兴倒是话多，拉着阿贤说个不停。

“你弟弟今天心情不错，”阿贤压低声音跟艺兴说，“比昨天强。”

“因为世勋在啊。”艺兴满不在乎地回答。

阿贤有点儿懵，“你们仨到底什么关系？”

“简单来说，除了世勋以外，其余未婚男性和我亲近才会让他嫉妒。”

“……狗血伦理剧的编剧都不敢这么写。”

艺兴不置可否点点头。

阿贤又问：“伴郎有你吗？”

“你呢？小辰请你做伴郎吗？”艺兴反问。

阿贤喉头一梗，一口水差点儿呛住。

“那还不如杀了我。”

艺兴捂着嘴叽叽咕咕笑起来，笑够了才说世勋是伴郎，末了，又说：“你以后怎么打算？”

他问话语气轻飘飘，听上去像是顺嘴问，阿贤却认真了，想了半天才回答：“还能怎么办，就这么办吧，难不成真带着他私奔。”

艺兴蓦地抬头，目光灼灼看他，“为什么不可以？”

“我胆小。”

说罢，两人双双陷入沉默。阿贤悄悄看向小辰，后者正跟阿山的父母说着什么，一双猫眼睛笑得弯起来，几缕额发垂下，恐怕是觉得碍事，手指时不时把头发向后拢，露出饱满光洁的额头，和他十七八的时候一模一样。

大概是察觉到他的目光，猫眼睛看过来，轻轻跟他笑。恍惚觉得回到念书那会儿，他们坐前后桌，数学课很无聊，他喜欢盯着小辰的背影发呆，少年侧过头，冲他眨眨眼，然后挑起嘴角眯着眼睛跟他笑。

时间走得真的太快了，彼时在课堂上对望的少年转眼就出落的俊俏成熟，除了那些小习惯小动作，全部都变了。

 

一群人静静坐在会场，静静等待大门开启的那一刻。

艺兴和阿贤并肩坐在第一排靠边的位置，世勋和阿山站在台上，两人一个穿英式西装一个穿高定三件套，一个比一个帅。阿山胸前别着木芙蓉制作的胸花，燕尾设计的西服外套衬得他身形更加挺拔，相比起三件套的复杂，世勋的西装要简单一些，但细节耀眼，艺兴亲自挑选的蓝宝石袖扣和蓝宝石领带夹点缀其上，丝毫不输那朵精心制作的木芙蓉胸花。

一向喜欢穿休闲服的阿贤也换上西装，还有艺兴，在这方面，两人倒是取向一致，他们的原话是：穿西装总觉得像上刑。所以午饭后两人梳好头换好衣服一见面就蹦出俩字：你谁？靠，真帅。然后笑得前仰后合。世勋在旁边看着，满头黑线。

玩笑话让压抑多日的气氛变得松快，艺兴半开玩笑跟阿贤说，你还有不到三个小时的时间准备私奔。阿贤却沉默了，抿了抿嘴，再开口时声音变得干涩，刚才小辰也这么跟我说来着。

刚才趁换衣服之前的空档，他悄悄溜去小辰的房间，Omega已经换好衣服，头发也梳得很整齐，三件套没把这人衬得英俊挺拔，反倒衬出一身儒雅气质，加之天生的猫眼睛和猫咪嘴，他第一时间想到“漂亮”二字，漂亮的布偶猫，丝毫不违和，用漂亮形容小辰，一点都不违和。

房间里没有其他人，两人沉默着对视半晌，还是小辰先开口，开门见山问了那个问题——你愿意带我私奔吗？

阿贤走过去，额头贴上小辰的额头，一如他们的少年时代，他也重复着少年时曾说过的那句话：河流永远是河流，我永远喜欢你。

近在咫尺的眼帘轻轻抖动着，连带睫毛也发颤，小扇子一般的睫毛忽闪几下，阿贤看到有什么亮晶晶的东西将将从那双眼睛里溢出，然而他没来得及看清就被小辰一把推开。

滚蛋。

好，滚。

所以，你答应了吗？艺兴问他。

我说了，我胆小。他轻声回答。

艺兴脸上挂起似笑非笑的表情，幸好你没有，否则明天，不对，今天晚报一准铺天盖地都是这件事儿，所有人都知道你们私奔，你们能跑去哪儿。

你呢？要是给你机会，你跑吗？

我跑什么？艺兴冲世勋的方向扬了扬下巴，人就在我这儿。

你知道我说得不是他。

这次换艺兴沉默，良久，自言自语般说道，哥哥带着弟弟跑什么，不像话。

随着婚礼即将开始的讯号，两人终止了这个话题，然后并排坐在第一排靠边的位置。

 

音乐响起，原本热闹的会场顷刻间安静下来，阿山深吸口气，挺直脊背平静地望着那扇门，他攥紧藏在背后的手，拼命压抑去看艺兴的冲动，甚至不动声色调整位置，用后背对着艺兴，连余光都不分给那个人，只有这样，他才不会作出什么出格的事儿——出格？自己和艺兴做得那些事儿哪件不算出格？

他又看向站在旁边的世勋，他的竹马看上去也很平静，不，那不是看上去，是Beta身份造就的平静，没有剧烈的情绪波动，对信息素不敏，不会因为Omega发情而变成种马，思及此，他竟有些羡慕他的竹马。

婚礼开始前，他找了个空档和世勋来了一场私下谈话，只有他们两个，谁都不在。他问，你打算什么时候和艺兴结婚？

世勋那双生来凌厉的眉眼上下打量他，你真无聊。

我认真的，他是我哥，虽然我们不是亲兄弟，但胜似亲兄弟，关心自己哥哥的终身大事算无聊吗？

世勋没说话，跟他翻了个白眼。

他又说，阿贤你见过了吧？他凑过去，贴着世勋的耳朵低语，和兴儿关系很好呢。

向来不会有剧烈情绪波动的Beta在他的挑衅之下露出凶狠神色，虚着眼睛问，你他妈到底想说什么？

阿山无辜地耸了耸肩膀，我想说，Omega总归是需要Alpha标记，没有Alpha的Omega太，危，险，了。

这些词是世勋的禁区，谁都不能碰，除了艺兴，他却碰了，甚至非常直白非常露骨的挑衅，自然换来世勋压低声音的警告，你已经结婚，管好你自己，以后少操心我们。

他是我哥，阿山抱着手臂皮笑肉不笑，我不操心他操心谁？

世勋拂袖而去，他站在原地看着竹马气冲冲的背影，脸上的笑容渐渐没了下去。

看吧，好戏是不是开场了。

会场的大门缓缓开启，小辰踩着音乐的节拍一步接一步朝阿山的方向走去，观礼的每个人拿出手机或者录像机记录这一刻，包括艺兴在内，这让阿贤有些诧异。

“你是自虐狂吗？”

艺兴无辜地跟他眨了眨眼睛，把手机递给他看，“我在拍小勋，很帅吧？”

阿贤郁闷，“真不知道你脑袋里在想什么。”

“有什么可想的，没什么好想。”

是啊，的确没什么好想，自虐狂才喜欢想东想西，他这样的自虐狂。

 

婚礼进行的很顺利，没有臆想中的抢婚戏码，人人都很平和，至少表面上看如此。

艺兴扯开领带，松快让他发出舒爽的叹息，不远处是被亲友包围的阿山和小辰，阿贤不知道跑哪儿去了，世勋在他旁边，替他抚平脑后翘起的头发。

“小勋，你来。”

Beta知道他这会儿想做什么，目光沉了几分，乖乖跟着他一路走去酒店的洗手间。

甫一合上隔间木门，艺兴就抱着世勋索吻，求欢的模样好似饥渴至极的淫兽，眸子里都透着发情迹象。

世勋舔了口艺兴的耳垂，“发情期到了？”

“还没，但是你碰我我就会发情。”

Omega脸不红心不跳说着引诱人的话，纵使Beta自制力再强也受不住这般蛊惑——他从来抗拒不了艺兴的蛊惑——他把人往胯下摁，掏出硬得发疼的东西塞进对方嘴里。饱满双唇裹着粗大的性器官，上下吞吐嘬吸，舌尖时不时顶开马眼戳弄，又用舌面舔舐敏感的冠状沟，世勋爽得头皮发麻，扬起下巴叹息。手指穿过艺兴柔软的黑发，揪着发顶那几缕，猛地挺腰把肉棒顶进喉管部位。Omega呜咽一声，抬起眼用湿漉漉的眸子看他，却没有反抗，而是放松喉咙把那根东西吃得更深。

腰眼发麻，鼠蹊也发酸，世勋硬是忍住射精的欲望，掰着艺兴的肩膀把人转过去背对自己，三两下扒了对方的裤子，猛地挺腰插入早已湿软的小穴。

到底是Omega，不用前戏就可以容纳粗硬的性器官，穴里又湿又紧，世勋一寸一寸顶了进去，他目不转睛盯着两人交合处，盯着那个骚浪的穴如何吃下他的东西。穴里嫩肉像活过来似的，主动绞紧鸡巴，渗出的汁液起了润滑作用，他开始大幅度的晃动腰部干穴。艺兴被他干得吚吚呜呜呻吟，却不敢叫太大声，牙齿紧咬下唇，咬得发白。

“叫吧……”他轻声哄道，“听见就听见，没什么……”

“啊——”艺兴拔高嗓音尖叫，向后伸手握住世勋的手往自己胸口按，回过头断断续续说，“小勋……摸摸我……”

Beta被引诱，彻底失了理智，手掌张开，揉面团似的揉捏，白净胸口很快就泛起红印，Omega的本能爆发，穴里面跟泄洪似的，淫水流个不停。

操穴的声音混着艺兴的尖叫，世勋发了狂，又狠又快地进出Omega的身体，耻骨撞着臀肉啪啪作响，原本白皙的臀肉也被撞红了，会阴连同穴口更是红肿一片，被操肿的，被耻毛蹭红的，又因为穴里的淫水而湿滑黏腻，看上去淫乱极了。

世勋咽了口唾沫，俯下身咬住艺兴的耳垂，先用舌头舔了几下，又伸进耳朵里模仿性交动作，咕啾咕啾的声响直接灌进脑袋，艺兴从来受不了被这样对待，后穴猛地收紧，小股淫水从深处喷出来，浇在龟头上，世勋被烫得打了个抖，更加按捺不住，把人转过来抱在怀里抵在门上干穴。

Beta故意堵住Omega的阴茎铃口，精液不能痛快射出来，Omega难过的要发疯，哭哭啼啼求饶，老公这样的字眼都喊出来，说完又害羞，还是改口叫了小勋，“小勋……求你了……我想射……”

Beta咧起嘴冷笑，“刚才不还叫我老公——”胯下硬邦邦的鸡巴重重顶进后穴，恨不得把囊袋都塞进去，“再叫！”

艺兴喜欢为他发疯发狂的世勋，舔了舔嘴唇，歪着头甜甜的笑起来，“老公……我想射……”

“操，骚货。”世勋恨恨咒骂道，两手掐紧艺兴腿根，一边干着Omega骚浪贪吃的后穴，一边张嘴吸吮一对漂亮乳尖。他越吸越狠，原本红豆大小的乳尖生生被他吸肿，像樱桃色的果冻，乳晕周围的软肉也有隆起迹象，像极哺乳期的Omega。

“兴兴这里会有奶汁吗？”

Omega乖巧点头，“老公再吸一吸就有了……”

这他妈……比荤话他从来没赢过。

放弃了无聊的游戏，世勋松开堵住马眼的手指，刚一松开，艺兴便尖叫着射精，白汁悉数射在他的小腹上，顺着耻毛又融入涂满交合处的体液，那地方黏黏湿湿，埋在穴里的鸡巴捣出的白浆松松挂在后穴入口，扒开穴眼儿的手指尖都被濡湿了，艺兴的屁股也出了好多汗，整个下体都是湿滑，世勋抱不稳，只好把人放在水箱盖上，钝重地进出了几十下，仗着Beta不会让Omega怀孕，龟头抵在生殖腔入口射了精。

浓稠黏腻的白汁全部射进艺兴的生殖腔，小腹都微微隆起，世勋迷恋地抚摸那处，不知道第几次幻想如果这里能怀上他的孩子该有多好。

这样想着，便问道：“如果，兴兴，我是说如果，如果我们有孩子，你会爱他吗？”

艺兴像只幼兽那样蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“会，我会爱他胜过世间一切。”

 

可这世上没有如果，我是说，没有，如果。

所以啊，艺兴，你现在实现你的承诺了吗？

阿贤停下打字的动作，习惯性点燃烟叼在嘴里，今天是艺兴失踪的第两千零六十八天，他仍然没有找到那个Omega。


End file.
